


Fool's Gold

by 101WingedWarrior101



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Action, Bamgyeom, Denial, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, JB and Youngjae are obviously in love, M/M, Romance, everyone is confused, superpowers!au, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101WingedWarrior101/pseuds/101WingedWarrior101
Summary: Some people would give everything to have a special power... but Yugyeom would give everything not to have powers.---------------------------------------Yugyeom has always been burdened, never knowing what freedom and safety felt like together.They rarely made an appearance in his life on their own anyways.He is a captive for the first part of his life, held by his power-hungry parents.Then he is on the run, homeless and afraid, constantly looking over his shoulder with a rumbling stomach.JYP offering to take him as a trainee had almost been the best day of his life.But being selected to be a part of Got7 surpassed it.Yugyeom learned to hide his power, surpress it until it wasn't there.Yet things beyond his imagination are stirring, and coupled with a budding love for one of his bandmates and best friends, he can't handle it.Alone, at least.But even though the others may not have any supernatural powers, they have something together that even villains wouldn't understand.They have each other.But will it be enough?





	1. Prolouge- Go Higher

Yugyeom was, perhaps, the most powerful person on the face of the earth.

Well, potentially most powerful.

He could have easily had all the money in the world if he wanted, but Yugyeom didn't want to become rich through trickery and an unfair advantage.

Being an idol meant he earned money through hard work and physical training, not through a gift that could be called a curse as well.

His parents said he had been this way since he was born.

'Special.'

The first thing he had done was reached for his mother's wedding ring while she held him.

Nobody thought much of it until he was around three years old.

He had just started to crawl, and he somehow managed to get his hands on a pure gold pin in the shape of an eagle that belonged to his father.

Even though it was safely locked away in a safe.

How? How could a little child who had barely figured out how to control his legs achieve that?

Incidents like this continued to happen with no explanation.

Until Yugyeom turned eight.

He told his mother about the jewels he knew she had, he could feel the sweet pull of them calling to him.

He just wanted to know what she was doing.

Instead, what he got was vigorous grilling about jewels and eventually metal.

Yugyeom didn't understand. Why would she be interested in those things when more things demanded attention?

Late that night, he heard his mother talking to his dad and smelled the alcohol they used to.... celebrate?

Celebrate what?

For the first time in his life, Yugyeom experienced fear, the kind that grips you with its icy hands and slowly strangles you until you can't breath.

His parents began to abuse him, forcing him to steal precious items.

Or they would leave him in the wild for extended periods of time, from one day to weeks to search for anything he could sense.

If he rebeled, or performed poorly, they would beat him and give him no food that night.

He was forbidden from talking to anybody but the people his parents deemed safe.

He was ten when he ran away.

The two years had taken a toll on him, changing him, reforming him, shaping him.

He refused to steal anything, be it the most expensive ring or a penny on the floor.

Instead, he found himself wandering the streets of Seoul, hoping someone would take pity on him and buy him a meal.

One day in his wanderings, he chanced upon a store with TV's in the front display.

One was showing idols dancing on a reality show.

He was fascinated by the way they moved, clear sharp movements intertwining with each other and moving in perfect time to the music.

So he came back.

Every day, he would visit to watch them dance.

He began to dance freestyle, not confining himself to any particular type of dance.

He would dance on the street, earning a few dollars here and there, saving up.

He saved up until he thought he had enough.

There was a small dance shop that gave lessons, and he reasoned he had saved enough for a few lessons.

When he walked into the shop for the first time, the receptionist eyed him with suspicion, and with his rugged and dirty appearance, he didn't blame her.

Her expression cleared up after he handed her the money, and she announced he had just enough for six lessons.

His heart sank.

That little?

But it was better than nothing, and he accepted.

He was placed in Beginners, but it was obvious he didn't fit in immediately.

They moved him to Advanced after a few minutes, but even there Yugyeom stuck out.

His instructor said he had an amazing natural talent, and offered to teach him privately for free.

He said Yugyeom was a gem, the kind a teacher comes across once in a teaching lifetime.

Ironic phrasing, Yugyeom thought bitterly.

But of course he accepted.

He was thirteen years old when someone visited his tiny shop.

Yugyeom recognized him from TV.

He was JYP, the CEO of JYP Entertainment, one of the top three entertainment companies in South Korea.

He said he had been scouting for the most talented people to recruit as trainees.

And he was interested in Yugyeom.

As he danced, Yugyeom was the most nervous he had ever been, yet managed to perform the dance perfectly.

So JYP took Yugyeom.

The next months were a blur of unfamiliar faces, aching bones and strained vocal chords from learning to rap and sing.

By the time Yugyeom turned fifteen, there were rumors of another boy band being formed floating around the company's trainees.

And sure enough, Yugyeom walked past the ones who had been chosen already in the hall a few random times.

There was Mark, a foreigner, and a rapper and martial artist.

Im Jaebum, a singer and b-boy.

Jackson Wang, another foreigner, and a rapper and martial artist too.

Park Jinyoung, a singer and dancer.

And Bambam, the last foreigner and a rapper and dancer. He was also one of Yugyeom's close friends.

The other two were yet to be decided.

Yugyeom prayed every day to be placed in this group, but he knew it was pointless.

They wouldn't chose an unexperienced, almost-sixteen-year-old for the precious position.

Right?

But they did.

Yugyeom was the sixth member of Got7, and then the final member was announced.

It turned out Yugyeom was the maknae, the youngest by a few months.

Him and the other members (except Bambam), were awkward at first, still testing the waters.

Yugyeom and Bambam, along with Jaebum and Jinyoung and Mark and Jackson were the only ones with close friendships before they were all put together.

Now at nineteen years old, they've been together for three years, and were as close as they could possibly be.

But Yugyeom still hasn't told anyone about his secret.

Yet.


	2. Chapter 1- Never Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "D-dad?"

Warning: mild description of a panic attack in this chapter. Please don't read or just skip over the end if you're uncomfortable or it's triggering to you.

"Yugyeommie!!!!"

Yugyeom could hear the faint call.

"What?!" He yelled, exasperated. He was trying to sleep, goddammit.

Feet drummed along the hallway, and then the door slammed open, revealing Youngjae behind it.

Yugyeom sighed. “Yes?”

Youngjae pouted at him. “Your boyfriend is cheating!”

Yugyeom glared at him half-heartedly. “He’s not my boyfriend, hyung."

Youngjae scoffed at him. “Surrrre. Now can you come?” 

Yugyeom shot the brat an exasperated look and stood up from his comfortable bed. “Why me?”

Youngjae laughed at the poor maknae. “Because I wanted you and you’re the only other awake in the dorm.”

Yugyeom brushed past him, the tingling in the back of his mind blazing and then fading a little from the second of contact he had had with Youngjae, the tingle coming from a ring that Yugyeom was sure JB had given Youngjae.

Yugyeom didn't flinch like he would have when he was younger. He was used to the itch by now and it hardly distracted him anymore.

Things at the moment weren't going too well for Yugyeom. With a comeback looming and their manager pushing them harder than before, all the boys were tired and ready to snap at the slightest mistake.

Then there was the personal stuff.

He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but sure enough, Yugyeom had developed a crush on his best friend.

Which left him buried under denial and struggling with his sexuality as well because he would have sworn he was straight before. 

It was all too much for him and he wasn't sure if he could stay strong for much longer.

But what he didn't know was that he would snap, and sooner than he hoped.

(He had always thought he would never snap because he was stronger than that, right?)

He would need a lot of help to get through the next months and he would get it.

Soon.

The past few days had been stressful for them all.

Jaebum had exploded more than once already, and Jinyoung was always the one forced to calm him down.

Yugyeom knew the others weren't far behind.

“Yugyeom! Stop daydreaming and listen to hyung!” Jackson snapped, glaring at Yugyeom before turning back to Jaebum who was talking about something.

He tried to pay attention, he really did.

But his thoughts began to drift.

The itching, which had been present throughout his entire life, had never been as irritating as the last few weeks.

Yugyeom had been able to ignore it for five years.

But it was becoming more persistent, and Yugyeom didn't know what to do.

The sharp clap of shoes sounded in the otherwise silent lobby.

The receptionist looked up at the approaching man. “Hello, how can I-”

“I'm here to see my son,” the gravelly voice said, cutting her off.

The receptionist nodded. “He’s in practice room 34.”

The man nodded to her in thanks, then swept out into the hallway, a smirk present on his face.

After a few minutes of walking, he stopped in front of room 34, opened the door without knocking, and closed it again.

Seven heads whipped around at the snick of the door, and one stumbled at the sight of the person he had hoped to never see again.

No. It can't be. I'm dreaming. He can't be here. No. Please, oh God please, no.

Yet he knew this was reality without even checking.

The man spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture. “Son.”

Yugyeom stared at him.

“Dad.”

The word slipped out, light as a feather yet carrying the weight of years of agony, misery, and despair behind it. It floated around the room as if taunting them, foretelling what was to come.

Yugyeom stumbled again as terror overtook him, knees buckling until he fell onto the floor, shaking his head in denial.

The other boys watched in silence, worried. 

Mr. Kim stepped forward. “I have come to take you back.”

Yugyeom shook his head, scooting back a few inches. “No you haven't.”

“Oh I do believe I am.”, the man who Yugyeom refused to call his father grinned at him. “You have something I would like to take back.”

“It was never yours!”, Yugyeom whispered, “I won't let you use me again!”

Mr. Kim stepped forward again. “Who's stopping me?”

Yugyeom gaped at him. “The agency! My friends! The fans!”

Mr. Kim tutted at him. “Well, you don't have to be here all the time. You can work for me and this company at the same time.”

“No! IT DOESN’T WORK ANYMORE!”

Everyone stepped back at his scream. Mr. Kim’s pleasant expression melted away and an angry scowl took over. “I know you're lying. I will give you time to think it over, but I know you will accept eventually, or something,” he paused and grinned again, “bad will happen to your friends.”

He winked, and then swept out if the room without another word.

The others ran over to Yugyeom, who was still on the floor.

“What happened?”

“Was that really your dad?”

“Why was he here?"

Yugyeom had to cover his ears and wait until they finished because there was too much noise and they were all crowding him and his heart was racing faster and faster like it was trying to jump out of his chest and his breath was getting quicker while flashes of his childhood grew in front of him, reminding him of the pain and suffering, the memories he had long suppressed, and the heavy sensation like an elephant sitting on his chest grew and what was happening…

“Yugyeom! Calm down. What's happening to him,” Bambam asked no one in particular, repeating Yugyeom’s thoughts.

His face swam into view, clouded with worry.

“He’s having a panic attack.”

The room went silent at Jinyoung’s words, save for Yugyeom's labored breathing.

Yugyeom was just able to make out JB’s next words as the black covered him like a blanket.

“But what was it that he wanted?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~
> 
> And here's the first chapter! 
> 
> I hope everything has been clear so far ^^
> 
> These first three parts are actually something I had written in a notebook (at school, I'm obviously a really good student XD) so it's just been typing it up so far ^^
> 
> Which means Fluffy_Kittiez will come in soon~!!
> 
> My thumbs are sore... so bye for now! X3


	3. Chapter 2- My Whole Body is Reacting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens. 
> 
> Or
> 
> Yugyeom finally tells everyone. And then he discovers a new development in his power.

His eyes opened, not registering where he was until a voice announced to a few other people that, “He’s awake!”  
Yugyeom looked to the side, where the familiar and welcome faces of the other members floated into view.  
For a few seconds he had no idea what was going on.  
Then he remembered.  
“My dad….,”  
He sat up and instantly winced, touching his forehead.  
“Owww..,”  
He looked at the concerned faces of the other members. “Did anything happen while I was passed out?”  
Youngjae shook his head, and then JB stepped forward.  
“Yugyeom, what's going on? What happened between you and your dad?”  
“We need to know so we can help,”  
Jinyoung said, the mother side they knew all too well softening his voice and writing concern on his face where they could all see it.  
Panic shot through him like a bolt of lightning, tracing a path of ice down his spine.  
“I-I can't,” he stuttered, avoiding their gazes.  
“Why not? Yugyeom,” JB said, “We need to know. Please.”  
Yugyeom looked up at his desperate face, and then the others.  
If he couldn't trust them, who could he trust?  
But he had no idea how they would react, or if they would even accept him.  
Plus, it would put them in danger.  
But it would be amazing not to hide from them, to tell them everything.  
Should he really...risk it?  
Yugyeom looked at JB again.  
His eyes seemed to hold depths of untold emotions, but Yugyeom could make out trust.  
And in that moment he made his choice.  
“Sit down.” He said. “This might take a while.”  
And he told them his story.  
\-----------  
“No.”  
Yugyeom nodded. “Yes. It's true.”  
Jinyoung opened and closed his mouth several times before saying, “How? It's impossible!”  
BamBam scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Yugyeom. “How could your parents do that to you?”  
Yugyeom shrugged, trying to ignore the butterflies flapping around in his stomach. “I didn't really have a choice. If I rebelled they would have killed me by starvation or something.”  
Youngjae's horrified eyes raked over Yugyeom, reevaluating him.  
“I-I’m sorry. If I had known…”  
Yugyeom offered him a smile. “It doesn't matter if you know or not, what matters was if you treated me kindly. And you did, all of you.”  
He sniffled. “Do you want me to show you guys how it works?”  
Mark leaned forward, speaking for the first time since Yugyeom's father had interrupted the dance practice. “Yes, but we should be practicing. You can show us when we are back at the dorm. It's safer than here, anyways.”  
Yugyeom nodded in agreement. “Ok.”  
Slowly, he stood up with BamBam helping him.  
His legs protested, stiff from being in the same position for so long, but he ignored them and stretched before taking his spot on the practice floor.  
And he danced, washing the troubles away in pain and exhaustion, reveling in the distraction.  
Because dancing was what he was born to do, and nothing could stop him.  
So he danced.  
\----------------  
Tired, stinky and sweaty, the boys piled into the van late at night.  
Their instructor had stopped to tell them to leave before they collapsed, before promptly leaving to work with some others.  
On the way to the dorms, they all drowsed off, not entirely asleep but not fully awake either.  
BamBam seemed to be sticking closer to him than usual, and Yugyeom wondered if it was because of the new information about him before his ponderings were wiped away by the wash of exhaustion taking over his body.  
All he wanted to do was sleep as soon as he got back to the dorm but he knew he should take a shower or he would regret it in the morning.  
By an unspoken agreement, they all let Yugyeom take a shower first and BamBam offered to go with him to save time.  
Yugyeom gladly accepted, and the others didn't even bat an eye as it was common for members to share a shower to save the precious hot water.  
After getting their toiletries from their shared room, they made their way to the bathroom and stripped in silence, neither knowing what to say.  
The steam from the shower floated around the room, covering everything in a thin layer of moisture.  
As Yugyeom stepped into the spray, the warm water trickled down his back and rolled over his sore muscles, relaxing them.  
BamBam joined him soon after, and they cleaned themselves in silence still, back to back to preserve each other's modesty.  
That night, as he lay in bed, Yugyeom wondered what was in store for him and the band, with his father reappearing and placing them all in danger.  
But at least he didn't have to face it alone anymore.  
\-------------  
When he woke up in the morning, he didn't feel much better.  
Everything was sore, but he was used to the pain by now.  
It was that he didn't want to face the other members, scared that they had thought overnight or had decided they didn't want him anymore.  
But his fears were unfounded, for as soon as he walked into the dining room he was greeted by a chorus of “Hello”s or “How are you?” and “How are you feeling?” by his friends.  
Yugyeom just smiled at them sleepily and slumped into his chair, stifling a yawn.  
Jinyoung was still in the process of preparing their breakfast so while they waited Yugyeom became lost in his thoughts.  
Which was why he jumped when a bowl of cereal thumped down in front of him.  
He smiled at a slightly confused Jinyoung apologetically and started to shove the food into his mouth.  
Everyone else also received their breakfast soon enough, and by the time Jinyoung sat down with his, the silence was palpable.  
And then Jackson spoke. “Yugyeommie, didn't you say you would show us what you can do today?”  
Yugyeom nodded, feeling embarrassed for some reason. “Right now?”  
“Sure.”  
Youngjae stood up, removing the ever-present ring from his finger. “Close your eyes and I’ll hide this. Open your eyes when I tell you.”  
Yugyeom nodded and complied, focusing on bringing his power to the front of his mind, for it was weaker after years of being repressed.  
But something was different. He could feel a little nub hidden among his thoughts, and he knew the power was there. He just needed to get it…  
He grasped onto it and just pulled.  
A burst of power overwhelmed him, the itch no longer an itch, but something easier and comfortable that took over his body.  
His senses sharpened, and he wondered what was happening to him.  
Dimly, through the hazing of rushing energy and power, he heard Youngjae announce that he was ready.  
His eyes snapped open and everyone at the table flinched, at what Yugyeom didn't know, nor did he care.  
He didn't even have to get out of his seat.  
His hand shot out, palm facing the ceiling, and instinctively knew what to do.  
And pulled, in the same way he had with the nub of power, yet different as well.  
Something silver streaked through the air.  
The ring.  
As soon as the cool metal touched his hand, Yugyeom slumped forward.  
The rush of adrenaline, energy and power had abated when it touched his hand, and it’s absence left him feeling empty, yet completely satisfied.  
The others just stared at him.  
“Wha-What just happened?” Jackson asked, looking at the others.  
“Yugyeom..” Jinyoung said hesitantly. “You never said anything like this happened. And you never mentioned your eyes changing color.”  
Yugyeom blinked. “My eyes changed color?”  
Jinyoung nodded. “They went mostly silver. But Yugyeom,” he added. “there were flecks of purple in them. The exact same colors as Youngjae's ring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~~  
> How are you all doing?  
> This is the last chapter coming from the notebook I mentioned, which means Fluffy_Kittiez will be writing too now~~  
> *confetti*  
> I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter~! *^*  
> -WingedWarrior  
> (Also sorry I took so long, was supposed to update Monday but forgot O.O;  
> Sorry ;-;)


	4. Chapter 3- Hard Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YUGBAM TENSION  
> +SAVAGE JINYOUNG  
> (Sorry my summaries absolutely suck ;-;)

Chapter 3- Hard Carry  
Author(s)WingedWarrior and Fluffy_Kittiez  
Updated Apr 10, 2017  
Published Mar 19, 2017  
Tags action x fluff x superpowers x yugbam x abusiveparents x powersau x Add Tag  
Edit Bookmark Report Content Make Readable a a a a Jump to Comments  
Save Offline 

 

Yugyeom stared at Jinyoung. "Are... are you sure?"  
Jinyoung snorted. "Yes, I'm sure."  
Yugyeom stood up and handed the ring back to Youngjae, muscles quivering slightly.  
Youngjae took it and immediately slipped it on, and Yugyeom could have sworn he saw JB look over and blush slightly.  
But crushes weren't on his mind at the moment, he'd have time to mull that over later.  
What he needed to focus on was the fact that maybe his power was more than he ever thought?  
And the fact that his father had reappeared.  
Which was also kind of important.  
The room was quiet for a while, the others trying to process what just happened. Yugyeom completely understood, they've been together for three years and only now did they know about his hidden powers. He would've reacted the same way if he was in their shoes.  
Jackson was the first to break the silence, "Well, that was crazy. His eyes changed color, and he himself said that it never happened before, so how come it's the first time it happened?"  
Yugyeom shrugged, "Maybe it was because I haven't used it in a long time, so it got more powerful, I guess."  
Jinyoung looked at him. "What did it feel like?"  
Yugyeom took a shaky breath. "The power just completely took over my body. You know that feeling you get before a concert with all the adrenaline flowing theough your body? That's what it felt like, except there was so much more. It was guiding me, so if you asked me to do what I had done right now, I wouldn't be able to do it."  
JB leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, bringing forehead and massaging it. "Guys, this is all very cool and stuff, but we still have a schedule to worry about."  
Youngjae nodded in agreement with Jaebum, "I agree, we can so l kinds of questions later.", he smiled at Jaebum, and Jaebum smiled back.  
They were silent for a while, until Jinyoung cleared his throat, "Alright love birds, let's go now, then we'll drown Yugyeom with questions."  
Jackson groaned, "Everytime there's something interesting, you guys have to ruin it!"  
The room filled with laughter as Jinyoung hits the back of Jackson's head and he screams in agony.  
Then, all of Yugyeom's worries are forgotten away, because he knew that now, he had a much better family.  
One that would protect him and care for him, no matter what. One that wouldn't use his powers for wealth or bad deeds.  
A true family with him as the youngest child.  
He beamed at them and just leaned back and watched them bickering, feeling warm inside, feeling safe for the first time.  
He was staring at BamBam, and eventually BamBam turned around and caught him.  
Yugyeom flushed and sent an apologetic smile towards him.  
He turned his gaze back to the table, and noticed Youngjae watching him.  
Youngjae sent him a pointed look, and Yugyeom glared at him, then stood up from the table.  
"I'm going to get ready," he announced, and JB began to usher the others to their rooms to do the same, because there was only half an hour until manager-nim came to pick them up and they should really get moving.  
Yugyeom was dreading being in the same room as BamBam while they were alone, but headed to his room anyways.  
And sure enough, BamBam followed him, because what else would he do?  
Yugyeom stayed in his side of the room, pretending to decide what to wear when in reality all he could think about was BamBam.  
He shuffled through a pile of clothes.  
Which was a mistake, because it meant his back was facing BamBam.  
When he turned around, he was met with his best friend standing right there.  
BamBam stepped forward, and Yugyeom stepped back.  
They continued like this until Yugyeom was pressed against the wall.  
BamBam put his hand on the side of Yugyeom's head in leaned in close, so close that his breath was mixing with Yugyeom's.  
Yugyeom's eyes darted everywhere but BamBam, and he tried to ignore the fluttering if his heart.  
He could smell BamBam, and to be honest, he smelled really good.  
BamBam grabbed Yugyeom's chin with his free hand, forcing him to look him in the eyes.  
In the back if his mind, Yugyeom couldn't help but think this was so cliche, but he really didn't care.  
"Yugyeom," BamBam said, his voice lower than he had ever heard it. "I don't know what's going on, but I know things are changing and I don't want to lose you. I noticed you staring at me earlier, and I don't know what it meant, and I won't ask. But I don't want to lose you, so please don't hurt yourself. Because I know there will be many places where you can get seriously injured, or killed, and I don't want to live without you. So please, for my sake, just stay safe?"  
His voice adopted a pleading tone, and the end came out more like a question.  
Yugyeom met his gaze, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. "Only if you can promise the same."  
He wanted to scream, wanted to kiss him so badly, wanted to tell him that he liked him more than as a friend, needed him more than a friend, but he couldn't.   
So he just contained his feelings as well as he could and tried not to implode.  
BamBam met his gaze and nodded. "I'll try."  
He started to back away, but Yugyeom lunged forward and grabbed his wrist.  
"No. I need more than 'I'll try'. I need to know that you will be safe, that we'll all be safe."  
A lone tear trickled from his eye, and he wiped it away furiously, angry at himself for asking more than BamBam could possibly give.   
Without saying anything, BamBam pulled him into a hug, and then picked up his clothes and threw them at him.   
"You should get dressed."  
Yugyeom laughed weakly, and followed his advice.  
When they were ready, they paused at the door.  
They glanced at each other and nodded, before opening the door and walking out.  
That single nod meant more than it looked.  
It meant that they wouldn't tell anyone what had just transpired.  
It meant that they were still best friends.  
But most of all, it was a promise.  
A promise that only they understood, and only they would ever understand.  
It was a moment when your heart touches someone else's, and that was promise to remember it, to keep that memory safe.  
It was a promise to keep each other safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ^^  
> So...Fluffy_Kittiez here!!   
> This was the first chapter I co-authored since the so called "notebook chapters"  
> I named them myself tbh...  
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll root for Yugbam all the way  
> *chants* YUGBAM! YUGBAM!  
> Stay Safe~  
> Bye~~


	5. Chapter 4- My Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a photoshoot.   
> JB is a bitch. (Jaebitch??)  
> And way too observant.  
> After the photoshoot, Yugyeom notices something weird.  
> Also Yugyeom cursing.  
> I hope it's a satisfactory chapter.  
> Also, both me and FluffyKittiez are bad at summaries so I'm sorry *cowers*

When they walked out of the room, JB looked at them oddly, but didn't say anything.  
He was the only one at the moment who paid enough attention to detail on the other members to notice that Bambam's usually immaculate hair was a little messed up and that Yugyeom's clothes looked like Bambam had picked them out, not Yugyeom himself.  
Jinyoung was occupied with fussing over Mark and Jackson's messy hair at the moment and they were trying to avoid him.  
Youngjae was focused on JB.   
But JB didn't say anything to Yugyeom or Bambam, because right now he couldn't afford to throw anything else in the band into the chasm of uncertainty.  
The only thing on the schedule today was a photoshoot, which they were OK with because they could rest while the others were shooting. It would take all day because the shoots were relatively short but the location required a lot of equipment and it was hard for the directors to set it all up and the members would be spending the morning helping them set up, and then the afternoon would be dedicated to the shooting.  
They didn't have to help with the cleanup though, thank god.  
As they drove to the location of the shoot, JB made sure Yugyeom and Bambam were alone in the backseat, wanting to see what would happen.  
The first few minutes were normal, just them messing around on their phones.   
Then Bambam said something about saving his battery and laid his head on Yugyeom's shoulders to watch what Yugyeom was doing.  
JB didn't miss the way Yugyeom tensed, then relaxed.  
Nothing else out of the ordinary happened, except Bambam wanted to hear more about Yugyeom's childhood, which caused a somber tone to desend over the backseat  
Then they arrived at the photoshoot location, and they all forgot about it and began messing around.  
Except JB.  
JB kept a close eye on Bambam and Yugyeom messing around, looking for anything out if the ordinary.  
But nothing seemed different.  
Keyword seemed.    
When it was Bambam's turn to shoot, JB called Yugyeom over.  
Without explaining, he beckoned Yugyeom over to an excluded area.  
Yugyeom looked around at the camera equipment blocking them from view nervously. "Y-yes?"  
JB tapped his fingers together. "What is going on between you and Bambam?"  
Yugyeom's eyes widened, and he shook his head furiously. How did he know?! "What?! N-nothing.."  
Jaebum quirked an eyebrow, "Come on, you really think you can hide anything from me at this point?"  
Yugyeom crossed his arms over his chest, "You sound like a mom. I'm pretty sure that's Jinyoung hyung's job."  
Jaebum raised both of his eyebrows he his time. Yugyeom began feeling slightly guilty at not telling him he actually has feeling for his best friend.  
"Fine, I like BamBam, and probably more than as a brother. Damn, you really are turning into a mother...you remind me of hyung."  
"Leaders are like mothers, son."  
"Stop. Now it's just weird."  
"Yeah, let's just go back."  
So they did, JB stealing side glances at Yugyeom as he did. He had already figured out that Yugyeom liked Bambam, judging by the heart eyes he developed whenever he even looked at Bambam.  
But they couldn't hide in the corner forever, without the others getting suspicious.  
Bambam was already done with his turn, and he walked up to them. "Where were you two?"  
Yugyeom stuttered, "N-nowhere."  
JB took this as his cue to leave and headed toward Youngjae, giving Yugyeom a sarcastic wave and wink.  
Yugyeom flipped him the bird and turned back to Bambam, who was watching them with a confused look. "What was that?"  
Yugyeom shook his head. "Just JB being an ass."  
Bambam quirked his eyebrow. “Well, I wanted to tell you that you guys looked kinda like you were kissing from over here.”  
Yugyeom immediately shook his head. “No!!! Oh my god, no, not hyung… oh my, fuck no.”  
Bambam laughed at him. “I know you weren't. But some of the stylist noonas were looking at you guys weird. Youngjae was staring daggers at that corner as well.”  
Yugyeom buried his face into his hands. “Geez… I can't go one day without shit happening, can't I?”  
Bambam nudged Yugyeom. “Come on. And stop cursing.”  
Yugyeom grumbled under his breath but followed him anyway.  
Thank god they were almost finished with the photoshoot. Jackson was wrapping up, and the other members were ready to go.  
Finally the long day, the members parted ways.  
They were all happy to get out of the shooting place, which, even though it was inside, it was so hot that they were all sweating buckets.  
One of the stylists had yelled at them but Jackson just told her to turn the AC on.  
She had walked away without saying anything and JB and Jinyoung had to stop Jackson from running after her.  
Jackson becomes easily irritated in the heat.  
Afterwards, Jinyoung, BamBam, and Jackson went shopping, in an air conditioned mall for the sake of everyone's sanity, while Jaebum, Youngjae, and Mark went to get some food, leaving Yugyeom all alone at home.  
When he was sure he was alone, Yugyeom took out a coin from his pocket as he lay in his bed. He didn't like people watching him use his powers. Even if it was his members. He still felt the instinctive urge to hide it from them, ingrained into his flight-or-flight response after years of nerve-wracking close-calls.  
Settling down with his back on the bed, he threw it up into the air, and it instantly fell on him as if he was a magnet.  
He found that no fun, however, so he decided to try attracting it from far distances, like across from his bed or on BamBam's bed.  
After testing his powers with the coin for what felt like only a few moments, Yugyeom picked it up and took a look at it.  
He turned it over as if it was a new item that he's never seen before. Then he felt something weird. The humming in his head became more of a buzz, and it seemed to... push... at the metal.  
At that exact moment, the coin didn't feel soild anymore.  
Yugyeom poked at it with his index finger, and it immediately molded itself around his finger.   
And now he freaked out.  
What the heck was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...  
> Cliffhanger?   
> Hey guys! I'm the Fluffy Kitty!   
> Please let us know if you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any thoughts to share!   
> Or if you just want more Yugbam cuz let's be real, we ALL want Yugbam!  
> So lets all root for them! ~^O^~  
> Until then, write for ya later! 


	6. Chapter 5 - Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wtf I haven't cross posted in an actual month no joke why am I like this

Yugyeom stared at the pile of melted metal in his hands.  
What the fuck just happened?  
He took it with shaking hands and stretched it out slowly.  
It came almost as easily as water would.  
He separated it into two piles and smushed it back together.  
But then he realized.  
How was Yugyeom gonna get it back into shape?  
He poked at again, remembering the weird tug he had felt in his chest right before the coin had melted.  
Maybe...?  
Yugyeom stared at the coin in deep concentration.  
He searched for that same place, that weird feeling, almost as if he was being pulled toward the coin.  
And then he felt it.  
He mentally grasped it and tugged again.  
The metal flowed across his hand and resettled into the original shape.  
Yugyeom was so startled that he lost his concentration.  
He felt the nub slipping away.  
Again he searched for it.  
He found it much easier this time.  
He pulled... and the coin melted.  
Pulled again... and back into place.  
Then the door banged open and he startled up, almost dropping the coin and wrenching him out of his concentration.  
Jinyoung glared at him, standing where the door was a few seconds ago. "I've been calling you to dinner for like, five minutes. Come eat."  
And without saying anything else, he slammed the door shut.  
Yugyeom could hear his footsteps as Jinyoung walked away.  
He stood up and moved toward the door.  
He went to drop the coin in his wallet, and then hesitated and set it on his drawer.  
A memento.  
And then before he could get distracted again, he closed the door and headed toward the kitchen.  
Yugyeom sat down at his seat. He looked down at his food, suddenly having lost all his appetite. The other members looked at him with worry, and BamBam nudged his arm.  
"Are you OK?" he asked.  
Yugyeom nodded and said "Yeah, I'm fine" before beginning to eat.  
But as he picked up his fork, he felt it melting in his hand.  
He tried to keep it as one piece, trying to find anyway to not attract attention to himself.  
What he didn't realize was, the fork was in his food, slowly melting and making his food a silver color.  
Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.  
Yugyeom kept staring at the fork with a blank expression. The members looked at him with confusion; they didn't know if this normally happened or if this is the first time.  
But if it was normal, it would've happened before, whether Yugyeom hid his powers or not.  
"Yugyeom, what the fuck are you doing to the fork?" Bambam asked after all eyes have been on Yugyeom.  
"Uh...n-nothing." Yugyeom said before finding the thing inside of him and turning the fork back to solid.  
Everyone but Mark, who was used to shit like this happening all the time that he could hardly give a care, stared at Yugyeom with shock.  
"Yugyeom, you just turned that fork into liquid then back to normal, but you never told us you could do that. Care to explain?" JB said with a serious expression, all eyes turning at Yugyeom, waiting for a response.  
Even Mark looked this time.  
Yugyeom gulped. He's not even sure about it himself.  
"Well, I guess you could say I took a coin out, and after holding it for a while, it turned into...well, liquid, I guess? But I could shape it how I wanted...kinda like clay?" Yugyeom deadpanned.  
Jinyoung cocked his head. “So was that what you were doing when I was calling you?”  
Yugyeom nodded. “Yep… I never knew I could do this. It's never been anything other than sensing. If my dad finds out…”  
His head shot up suddenly. “Oh my god! My dad!”  
Bambam chuckled weakly. “Did you forget your dad exists or something?”  
Yugyeom shook his head and shrank back into his chair. “No… but if he finds out… and he isn't able to get his hands on me… he wouldn't hesitate to kill one or more of you guys… or me.”  
JB leaned forward, looking a little frazzled. “Why you?”  
Yugyeom looked at him with pain in his eyes. “Because he doesn't want anyone to get their hands on me.”  
Youngjae spoke then. “How do you know?”  
“Because I spent the first part of my life with him. I know how he thinks.”  
Yugyeom studied his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world, not daring to look up.  
JB broke the silence by clapping his hands loudly.  
"OK, this breakfast may have been the most eventful breakfast we've had, but we have a more eventful day ahead of us, so get your lazy asses moving!" he yelled.  
Jackson leaned back in his chair and started whining immidately.  
And then Jinyoung kicked him in shins.  
Jackson started to complain about how "Jinyoungie kicked me", and then Jaebum snuck up behind him and wrestled him from his chair and grappled him into a headlock.  
While JB was shoving Jackson's head underneath his arm, Jinyoung turned around in his seat and aimed another kick at Jackson's thighs now.  
Jackson was grumbling about how Jinyoung should be getting punished as JB walked awkwardly through the door with him still stuck fast under his arm, but before they left, Jackson turned his head and winked at Yugyeom before continuing his endless tirade, now about "Unfair Hyung".  
There was shuffling around outside, and then they heard a long whine coming from down the hall.  
A few seconds there was a thump and then a door slamming.  
Stomping was heard from Jackson's room to (what they were assuming because why would he go anywhere else) was JB's room.  
After a long silence, Youngjae started giggling, and then Bambam started to laugh too.  
Mark's facade finally cracked and a smile overtook his face.  
Jinyoung sat in his seat with a half-smile.  
Yugyeom watched with a smile of his own as the two youngest, other than him, immitated Jackson's whines and JB's chin.  
He mentally thanked Jackson in his head for dispelling the awkward atmosphere.  
Because Yugyeom knew that he had done it on purpose.  
That wink said eveything and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to let FluffyKittiez take this A/N, but something happened and I wanted to explain.  
> At the beginning of the week, we got a few huundred words done, but we left it until Saturday, which was when I panicked and we got a little more written.  
> But by Sunday evening we had about 300 words written and I WAS FLipPiNG tHE FUcK OUt.  
> So I did the last part on my own because I stress a lot, okay? XD  
> So I close the tab when I'm done and tell FK that I'm done.  
> I go back on Monday morning to check my work for mistakes.....  
> AND THE STUFF I HAD WRITTEN WASN'T THERE.  
> So that's how I ended up furiously re-writing what I could remember from last night at 4:30 in the morning.  
> It's 5:45 now and I need a coffee.  
> Or two.  
> So please kindly ignore any spelling errors or mistakes because everything was rushed and the quality is bad T^T  
> But thanks for sticking with us so far~~  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter ^^  
> Saranghae~~  
> -WingedWarrior   
> <3


	7. Chapter 6 - Dreamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2jae happens  
> *confetti*

Jaebum dragged his feet all the way to his shared room with Youngjae. He was too tired to even take a shower, but he did anyway, because today was a busy day and he didn't want to scar Youngjae with his terrible smell.  
And besides, if his crush thought he wasn't hygienic, he could lose all his chances with him. Even if Youngjae wasn't the cleanest person.  
He opened the door and found a lump underneath the blankets. Already sure it was Youngjae, he quietly walked to their shared bed and crawled underneath the warmth of the blanket, a bit away from Youngjae.  
A few minutes passed and Jaebum was in the middle of asleep and awake when he heard Youngjae weakly mutter his name. He turned around and faced the other, then he saw that he wasn't asleep, and Jaebum's guess that the other was sleep talking was out the window.  
He hummed in response, and Youngjae immediately snuggled closer to him, making Jaebum get a mini heart attack, because that was freaking adorable.  
"Why do you hide your feelings from me?" Youngjae whispered in a sleepy voice, and Jaebum stiffened. He thought he was secretive, but now that he looks back at it and with what Youngjae said, he realized something.  
Crying for each other, playing around most of the time with each other, giving special care to each other, that was truly something a sibling would do. But constantly kissing each other, calling each other a couple all the time, snuggling together in one bed in a hot room, constantly wanting each other and wanting to stick together is something a lover would do. Youngjae wasn't just a brother or best friend to Jaebum, but he never realized Youngjae reciprocated his feelings.  
And he was honestly speechless.  
So Youngjae spoke once again. "Do you not want me to know how you feel? Do you not want to know how I feel?" he said as he looked up into Jaebum's eyes, locking his gaze with Jaebum's.  
Jaebum honestly thought Youngjae was beautiful, but maybe he should answer soon or he could hurt Youngjae's little, fragile heart.  
So he pulls him closer and buries his head in his hair when Youngjae puts his head on his chest as an answer. After a moment of silence, he finally speaks up. "I'd like for you to know how I feel, and I'd definitely like to know how you feel." he said, taking in Youngjae's scent.  
Youngjae immediately responded, voice muffled by Jaebum's wide chest. It was also comfortable for Youngjae, because Jaebum was warm and made him feel protected.  
"Then tell me." he said and looked at Jaebum again.  
Jaebum looked at his crush again, this time filled with confidence with a certain thought about how to express his feelings. He leaned in closer to Youngjae and closed his eyes once their lips met. The younger sighed in content and slowly began kissing Jaebum back. Jaebum wanted to stay like this forever, but he still had something to say. When they parted, Youngjae whined in disappointed, but with a quiet chuckle, he stopped when Jaebum began speaking.  
"I'd like to tell you that I love you. What would you like to tell me?" Jaebum said, and Youngjae was glad when Jaebum couldn't see his blush. He smiled, then responded:  
"I'd like to let you know two things: One, I love you too and two, I wanna kiss again."  
Jaebum would gladly grant him his wish, but being the tease he is, all he did was brush their lips together, earning another whine from Youngjae.  
"If it's gonna be this way, I'm sleeping on the couch." Youngjae said and Jaebum immediately wrapped him in a protective embrace. "That's what I thought." Youngjae said with a smile.  
Jaebum leaned in again and claimed Youngjae's lips, which didn't catch Youngjae by surprise like the first one, and he immediately pressed his lips back.  
With a silent promise of commitment, they continued kissing until sleep engulfed them both, both snuggling with each other, Jaebum's face buried in Youngjae's nest of fluffy, brown hair and Youngjae's head against the leader's chest.  
Goodnight, 2jae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to brag or anything, but I wrote this!   
> TAKE THAT, WARRIOR!   
> Jk plz don't kill meh  
> I just wanted some 2jae, but that doesn't mean you stop rooting for yugbam  
> Actually if you're not rooting for yugbam you might as well just leave  
> I mean  
> You're not from our family  
> The yugbam family  
> JK! All members are welcome to join the family  
> Wish 2jae a good night and have a good one!  
> P.S: I wrote this, just in case you didn't know  
> Did I mention that I wrote this?  
> OK I know I used that joke before but like, I'm original?   
> *you know damn well you ain't, hun*  
> -Fluffy_Kittiez


	8. Chapter 7 - Mayday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnst and basically self-harm.  
> Please skip over if this affects you in any way.

Yugyeom woke up with a racing heart, sweaty palms, tangled sheets, an aching heart, and visions of his father flashing before him.  
He tugged at the knotted sheets and pulled them around himself, suffocating himself in the comfort of the white sheets and white silence.  
Yugyeom cocooned himself in the blankets, burying his face into them.  
It's ok. It's ok. It's ok...  
He screamed a silent scream, burying the waves of despair into the folds, muffling his music of agony.  
He's not here. He's not here. He's not here....  
Yugyeom rocked back and forward, head still engulfed, shaking his head.  
You're fine. You're fine. You're fine...  
....it wasn't real...  
....it wasn't real.  
it wasn't real....  
It wasn't real.  
Yugyeom didn't know what was real or not by this point.  
Reality and fiction blurring together.  
Dreams and life.  
Ideas and facts.  
Why were they here?  
Is Yugyeom really alive?  
Or did he die?  
Is his father here?  
Or his he somewhere else, stewing in silence, waiting for the right moment to pounce, like a viper in wait of his victim?  
Did his love really hate him?  
Did he think Yugyeom was a freak?  
Was he planning to abandon him?  
Yugyeom reached up with his hands and clawed at his hair.  
The pain helped to center him, but not enough.  
He was still spinning around like a hurricane.  
He ripped at his hair, tore at his scalp, rent his face.  
Even when the tufts of hair floated onto the bed and the blood ran down his face into his eyes and his mouth did he not realize what he was doing.  
He scratched his chest, his thighs, wherever he could reach.  
He hit his arm, leaving bruises sure to come.  
And then he looked up and brown eyes meet brown eyes.  
At that moment, everything crashed down around Yugyeom like steel landing on his shoulders and silver raining from the sky.  
"Yugyeom," Bambam whisper, a touch of horrified reaching into his tone. "Yugyeom. What are you doing?"  
Yugyeom looked down at himself and it was as if seeing himself for the first time. "I-I don't...."  
Suddenly, something landed on his hand.  
It was a teardrop, with crimson swirling inside of it.  
Yugyeom looked back up at Bambam. "What did I do?"  
His voice wavered. "I-"  
Bambam cut him off. "Don't say anything."  
Yugyeom watched in fearful silence as Bambam walked up to him.  
For a second he thought Bambam was going to slap him.  
But he just grabbed his chin and turned his head from side to side. "Why?"  
Yugyeom felt himself trembling and tried to still himself but it didn't work. "Something."  
Bambam's face betrayed his confusion and his fear. "Something?"  
Yugyeom tried to shape it into words, something tangible.   
"It was like... Something took ahold of me."  
Suddenly the words were flowing out of him like a well-written story.  
"The something had taken my emotions and shaped them into something so close yet so far away, kinda like the universe. So close to us but yet impossible to reach the edges because it doesn't exist. My emotions were like that. Non-existant. Except for fear. I felt like I was floating away, and that scared me. And there was nothing to counteract that fear, so I turned to pain. And I still wasn't grounded. I felt like someone was coming for me with bloody hands and a sharp knife, only for me. I felt like that someone was right there. I couldn't focus. I couldn't break out."   
He looked up at Bambam. "It scared me hyung. I didn't feel human. I still don't. I feel like a monster. What is wrong with me, hyung? Why am I like this? Why am I so weak?"  
Bambam crouched in front of him. "Yugyeom, you are real. You're here right now. It's ok. You aren't a monster. In fact, you seem the most human right now. It's fine to let go. Yugyeomie, let it all out."  
And at Bambam's words, Yugyeom broke down, the tears streaming out of his eyes like a river.  
His body racked with sobs and he shivered violently, losing his breath and not being able to catch anything other than short stuffering breaths.  
He was suffocating in his own sorrow.  
Bambam climbed onto his bed and when Yugyeom shifted over and started to cry into his shoulder, he didn't protest.   
He let Yugyeom cry, and his shoulder soon became soaked, and he srill like Yugyeom cry.  
Yugyeom cried until the tears dried and then he still cried.   
His eyes grew red and hus chest heaved.  
His nose was running and all Bambam did was take a tissue and wipe his nose gently.  
The trails of blood dried, and Yugyeom sometimes accidentally ripped then open again, causing blood to mix with all the other stains on Bambam's shirt.  
Bambam knew he would have to throw his shirt away, but he didn't care, because Yugyeom was all that mattered, just Yugyeom, Yugyeom, Yugyeom.  
Eventually, Yugyeom fell asleep, mid-sob, and when Bambam tried to seperate himself from the male, Yugyeom just clutched him tighter.  
Bambam laid down on Yugyeom's bed hesitantly, because he didn't want to invade Yugyeom's privacy.   
But when Yugyeom tugged on his shirt to pull him closer, Bambam obliged and lied down.  
As he held the overgrown maknae, Bambam felt him shivering more violently than before.  
He pulled the sheets up around them snugly and made sure Yugyeom was warm.  
When Yugyeom made a tiny contented noise, Bambam smiled a little bit before turning and inspecting his face.  
It wasn't as bad as he's thought, his hair still seeming mostly intact and his face not that bloodied.  
Most of the scratched were under his hair, where they could hide easily, and the ones on his face could probably be easily covered up by makeup.  
Satisfied, Bambam curled himself as well as he could around the maknae who seemed as fragile as glass at the moment.  
It took him much less time than normal to fall sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ X3  
> I can't believe I have an update today  
> I'm typing this out right now on Sunday and less than an hour ago I panicked and messaged Fluffy underscore Kittiez like;   
> UNNIE WE NEED TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE  
> WE HAVE JACK SHIT  
> ACTUALLY 0 WORDS  
> I'LL DO IT  
> And her response was;  
> Ok you do it then  
> If you need help just yell at me like 'HALLLPPPPP'  
> But I am proud to say I finished all 1000 words by myself.   
> In an hour.  
> Fueled by panic, sure.  
> But applaude me.  
> Anyways, see you next week~!  
> Hopefully  
> *awkward wink and salute*  
> -WingedWarrior


	9. Chapter 8 - If You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom's dad calls.
> 
> Youngjae and Jinyoung are kidnapped.
> 
> Slight Yugbam.

Yugyeom woke up and found BamBam sleeping peacefully next to him, breathing in and out softly. The events of the night before came to him once he saw the scratch marks and scars on his arms and legs. He sighed, then turned his head to look at BamBam again, a smile absentmindedly crept onto his face. He carefully played with the sleeping boy's hair before hesitantly placing a soft kiss on his forehead. The smaller boy slightly moved and whined, which made Yugyeom freeze, then he opened one of his eyes and smirked.  
Soon, the smirk turned into a concerned look.  
"Yugyeom! Are you doing better? Are you still hurt? Do you want some com-"  
Yugyeom giggled at his hyung as he placed a silencing finger on his lips. "I'm fine. Much better, thank you."  
BamBam exhaled contently.  
Yugyeom smiled at him, and BamBam smiled back with an equal amount of love.  
A few seconds passed with them just smiling at each other before Yugyeom's phone rang and he picked it up.  
"Hello?" Yugyeom said and BamBam's face already filled with concern.  
He revised Yugyeom's list of people that would calm him right now.  
Jungkook is busy.  
Three of the members are probably asleep.  
Jinyoung was earlier seen dragging Youngjae out with him.  
Then the only person left is...  
Fuck.  
"D-Dad?" Yugyeom said with wide eyes.  
"Hey, son. I just wanted you to keep updated about your two friends."  
"What friends? You better have not touched any of my members or I swear to Go-"  
"Woah, relax. Don't forget who you're talking to. It just so happened that your two friends...they were at the mall with me."  
"What the fuck did you do." Yugyeom said between gritted teeth. BamBam slightly gulped.  
"Watch the language, Gyeom. They're just sitting here with me. Wanna talk to them?"  
Yugyeom didn't respond when he heard muffled screams and words. He didn't understand any of it, but he a thousand percent sure those were Youngjae and Yugyeom.  
"Yugyeom!? Yugyeom what's wrong?"  
"You have crossed the line this time, asshole." Yugyeom said in a harsh tone that BamBam's never heard before, and sure enough, it made him back up.  
"It's simple, son. You come to me, all alone, and I'll let your friends live. You don't show up or you have company, your friends wouldn't get the chance to perform one last time. Poor them."  
"Don't you lay a fucking finger on any of them."  
"Oh, Yugyeom, havent you heard? I didn't. Not yet. It's time for some father-son time."  
"I'm not your son."  
His father scoffed, "I think you've made your answer clear. You know where I am if you change your mind. You have one week."  
Yugyeom didn't say anything else. He just dropped the phone from his hands and broke into tears the minute his dad hung up. BamBam was shaking him, he was asking if he's OK, but Yugyeom couldn't answer.  
It was all his fault. How dare he join a group and endanger all of his friends, forgetting everything that ever happened? How dare he fall in love with them so much that he makes them his weakness, easy enough for his father to pursuade him into doing what he did before. The one thing he hated doing the most.  
Suddenly, he felt his cheek burn with pain, and he looked up, touching his cheek. He saw BamBam gazing back at him with worry.  
"Kim Yugyeom, snap out of it!" He said, shaking Yugyeom one last time.  
Yugyeom felt the hot tears burn his cheeks even more. "It's all my fault. Everything is my fault. I shouldn't have made everyone suffer with me...I shouldn't have ever showed my face to the public. Why didn't I think that he was definitely going to find me if I become a celebrity? I'm so stupid." Yugyeom said between tears, wetting BamBam's shirt the minute said boy pulled him in for a hug.  
"It's gonna be fine. Whatever he did shouldn't affect you this much." BamBam said soothingly, drawing circles on Yugyeom's back.  
Yugyeom choked back a sob, "This time it's different."  
BamBam locked his eyes with Yugyeom's.  
"This time...this time he's taken Jinyoung hyung and Youngjae hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN  
> DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN  
> Sorry not sorry  
> So yeah  
> I leave for a while and the one chapter I write is a chapter with Youngjae and Jinyoung kidnapped.  
> It's like imma natural disaster.  
> Never mind. I am a natural disaster.  
> Sorry not sorry. Again.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though it's rlly short  
> And never forget...  
> ROOT FOR GYEOMMIE~  
> -FK  
> P.S  
> I wrote this chapter cux WW was busy  
> Have you guys missed me though?


	10. Chapter 9 - Mayday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains slight violence and some transphobic comments, so please don't read this chapter if any of this makes you uncomfortable. It's just what Mr. Kim did to 2young after kidnapping them, so you won't miss anything important by skipping this chapter.

Jinyoung stared at Yugyeom's father with disgust as he chuckled and walked close to them. He crouched down to Jinyoung's level and snatched the cloth right out of his mouth.  
Youngjae was completely still.  
"So, wanna bet? Would my son come for a worthless person like you, or will he chicken out?" Mr. Kim chuckled and Jinyoung took in a deep breath.  
"Yugyeom wouldn't do that. And people would notice if you do anything to us." he spat, but the monster before him just laughed.  
"Oh, please, these days idols cover everything up with make up. It's fucking disgusting. And to think my son would be one of you."  
Jinyoung shook his head and scoffed, "Yugyeom's a better man than you'd ever be."  
Mr. Kim looked at him and smirked. "As if people like you count as men or humans in the first place. You ruined Yu-"  
"OK, if you're trying to make me feel bad or some shit you're definitely crazy, because this doesn't affect me at all. You're just a pathetic person who failed at parenting. You would've been Yugyeom's doom-"  
"How dare you interrupt me then speak to me like that? Don't forget that if it wasn't for me wanting my son back you would've been crushed to pieces by now." Mr. Kim said between gritted teeth.  
Jinyoung smiled. "Don't hold back. I'm not afraid of you because unlike you, I know that Yugyeom has a heart and would come for us."  
Mr. Kim scoffed. He began walking to a table full of weapons and ran his hand over them all. He took a sharp one out and walked closer to Youngjae and put a hand on his shoulder. Youngjae began breathing a little quick and uneasily. Mr. Kim ran his free hand on Youngjae's face down to his neck, and Youngjae began breathing even quicker.  
Jinyoung's eyes widened. "What are you-"  
"I'm guessing you're not afraid of me hurting your dear boyfriend then."  
And what was heard afterwards was the muffled screams of Youngjae and Jinyoung screaming at the man to stop.

Yugyeom paced back and forth in his room and BamBam could only watch in fear.  
"Yugyeom, what is he gonna do?"  
"I don't know."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know."  
"Should we tell the oth-"  
"GODDAMMIT BAMBAM WOULD YOU LET ME THINK?" Yugyeom yelled and breathed heavily afterwards as BamBam stared at him then looked down.  
Yugyeom let out a breath and sat across from his best friend and crush. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed right now, I shouldn't have let it out on you."  
BamBam smiled at Yugyeom. "It's fine. I would be the same if I were you."  
"No, but I-"  
"I think we should worry about our hyungs right now. What if your dad does anything to them?"  
Yugyeom closed his eyes and sighed. "He's not my dad, Bam. Not anymore. And he better not lay a finger on them."  
BamBam nodded. "We should at least tell Jaebum hyung. He'll know what to do."  
Yugyeom breathed out again. "What if he blames us? Or gets mad? These are the two most valuable members to him."  
BamBam sighed, "I know. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Or, nope, we have to tell him. He's the leader, Gyeom, he has to know what happens to his members. And if we don't tell him and they end up hurt, we'll be blamed for not speaking up and acting on our own." He said and began playing with Yugyeom's hair as the latter lied down on his laps.  
Yugyeom sighed. "Alright. We'll tell him."  
"And we have to tell him soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  This Kitty has nothing to say  
> All she can say is the next chapter is way worse, so don't read it if content like here bothers or disturbs you  
> We'll put a warning on that too  
> *sigh* Hope you enjoyed this chap  
> Have a good one!


	11. Chapter 10 - (S)He's A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More toture  
> Again, not for those who are sensitive or weak-hearted

Mr. Kim smiled as he paced around his victims.  
The black-haired one was panting heavily, staring up at him with a mixture of rage, fear, and defiance.  
The soft one was slumped over on his side, weakly straining against his restraints.  
Blood dripped down from his temple, and there was a forming bruise on his arm.  
Mr. Kim walked back over towards his tray of tools.  
Looking back at the two, he smiled.  
"Ready for some more fun?"  
The soft one jolted a little, pleading prominent in his posture.  
The raven-haired just narrowed his eyes.  
Mr. Kim traced a finger down a syringe before placing it aside.   
"No...let's save the best for last."  
He picked up a knife, and traced a finger down it's side.  
"This will do."  
He walked back to them and knelt next to the raven-haired one.  
He traced the knife along his spine before grabbing and handful of his silky hair and yanking his head back.  
He traced the knife over the exposed part of his victims neck.  
"Now...let's have some real fun."  
Moving quickly, he slashed the knife downwards and sliced down the raven's forearm.  
He strained up against the bonds, clenching his teeth but never making a sound.  
Mr. Kim lifted the knife up and examined the bloody side.  
He slid a finger up to Jinyoung's ear and pulled on the lobe.  
Lifting the knife, he slashed downwards.  
The piece of the raven's ear fell to the floor and blood spurted from the new wound.  
The soft one gagged at the dismembered body part.  
Mr. Kim surveyed the silent Jinyoung once more.  
"My, my...you're a strong one, aren't you?"  
He walked back to his tray and came back with a blowtorch.  
Jinyoung thrashed against the ties as Mr. Kim flicked the flame on.  
Wasting no time now, he pulled up Jinyoung's shirt and aimed the fire at his hip.  
Jinyoung's mouth opened and his muscles tensed.  
But he still refused to make a sound.  
Mr. Kim turned the torch off and set it to the side.  
He leaned forward and stroked Jinyoung's cheek.  
"Jinyoungie...why won't you make any noise for me? I noticed that when I played with your friend before you were very vocal."  
He paused. "Why don't I play with your friend some more, then?"  
Suddenly, Jinyoung lunged forward, aiming to hit Mr. Kim on the head.  
He skittered just out of reach, tutting at Jinyoung.  
"No no no...that's not good behavior."  
Jinyoung's fingers contorted into claws, digging into the stone floor.  
Mr. Kim spun around and reached for Youngjae's ties.  
He began to work at them, unknotting them.  
For a second Jinyoung felt a flash of hope, but then he realized that Mr. Kim would never let his precious pawns go.  
Instead, he spun Youngjae around and pressed him to the wall.  
Hs ripped Youngjae's shirt off and tugged his pants down to his ankles.  
Jinyoung watched in mute horror as Mr. Kim unbuckled his pants and dropped his boxers, discarding them.  
Jinyoung screamed at him to stop as he plunged himself into Youngjae, the brunette screaming in pain.  
Youngjae's anguished cries and Mr. Kim's moans mixed themself into a single sound and Jinyoung could do nothing but sob and berate himself for being weak and not being able to help Youngjae.  
In that moment, Jinyoung knew he was capable of killing.  
\----------  
Jinyoung watched Youngjae with a helpless look on his face.  
Only a few minutes before, Mr. Kim had brutally used Youngjae and then thrown him back on the floor, re-tying him and not even bothering to put his clothes on.  
He had walked out of the dark room, saying he had 'business' to attend to, while Jinyoung's mind swam with dark fantasies of killing him.  
Youngjae was now slumped on the floor, blood and cum trickling down his thighs and mixing together.  
He was teetering on the brink of unconsciousness and Jinyoung wished he could do something; anything to help him.  
And that was when his vision chanced upon the blowtorch that Mr. Kim had discarded only a few feet away from Jinyoung.  
He leaned over and bit down on the switch, turning the flame on.  
Moving carefully, he torched the ropes around his feet first, and then bent down and guided it with his foot to his arms.  
Slowly, the ropes burnt...  
...and he was free.  
Jinyoung lept up and used his free arms to torch the remaining ropes before venturing off to Youngjae.  
He shook the younger gently and he looked up blearily.  
"What-"  
Jinyoung placed a finger to his lips and guided the torch around Youngjae's ropes.  
Youngjae watched, open-mouthed, as Jinyoung slowly and carefully burnt the ropes away.  
As soon as he was free, Jinyoung turned around and picked up Youngjae’s soiled clothes and handed them to him.  
“Here.”  
He looked over the clothes and his nose wrinkled in disgust. “Not sure it's much of an improvement, though.”  
Youngjae snorted a weak laugh.  
As he dressed, Jinyoung prowled the room, looking for a way out.  
When Youngjae was just finished with dressing, he heard a click.  
He spun around slowly.  
Jinyoung was standing at the now slightly open door.  
He held up a bobby pin and smiled sheepishly.   
“Oldest trick in the book, yet it still works.”  
\---------  
Meanwhile, Jaebum was trying to fix the hole in the wall from when he had punched it.  
“He did what?!” He yelled at the two petrified idols standing by his side  
Yugyeom could feel himself trembling. “H-He took them.”  
JB's fingers spasmed again.  
"Where are they!" he ground out.  
Bambam watched from the side, wondering what Jaebum felt right now.  
His crush, his best friend, both taken by the monster that called Yugyeom his son.  
Bambam stared at Yugyeom with pain in his eyes.   
How does this end?   
Meanwhile, Jaebum was spinning around and grabbing the keys off of the table in the kitchen.   
"We gotta go find them." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> I'm so sorry  
> This should have been up weeks ago  
> I've been studying for my finals that were that week and I just  
> GAH  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely week! (Unlike me I'm sure)  
> -WingedWarrior


	12. Chapter 11- Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Bambam and Yugyeom followed behind Jaebum in silence, Bambam hiding behind Yugyeom.  
The three of them piled into the van; Jaebum was in the front, Yugyeom next to him and Bambam behind Yugyeom.  
"Ok," JB growled. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"  
Yugyeom shook his head. "If I had to take a guess, I'd say he would choose an abandoned house or shed that no one uses or has been to in a while."  
Jaebum nodded tersely.  
Bambam leaned forward from the back. "How do you suggest we find them?"  
Jaebum raised his finger, then slumped. "Shit."  
Yugyeom's eyes flickered from Bambam to Jaebum and back, before his face lit up.  
Bambam watched him. "Yugyeommie, what're you doing?"  
Too caught up in rummaging in his pockets, Yugyeom finally found his phone and pulled it out with a victorious look on his face.  
Opening up his messages, he tapped onto his chat with Jinyoung.  
"Are you planning on texting him?" Bambam snorted.  
A small smile played on Yugyeom's lips. "Nope, but I do have this."  
He held up the phone, and there was a small blinking dot on a road that they knew well.  
"Wait, hold on..." Jaebum said. "how do we know that this is where they are and that Mr. Kim didn't discard their phones somewhere?"  
Yugyeom shrugged. "We don't, but you tell me if you have any other ideas."  
Jaebum thought for a moment, then turned the keys and revved the engine.  
"Let's go."   
\---------  
Jinyoung stumbled again for the fiftieth time in the last five minutes.   
Youngjae, who was leaning on him, still limping, steadied him again, only to wince in pain himself. "We're not gonna make it back, hyung."  
Jinyoung looked at him with despair in his eyes. "We have to try...or he'll-," He stopped and wheezed. "He'll get us."  
Youngjae just shivered and pressed on.  
\-------  
Jaebum drove carefully, making sure not to make too much noise with the rickety old van.  
It was already nighttime, the houses leaning over them like trees in a silent suburban forest.  
A shiver traveled down Bambam's spine, and he turned away from the landscape, focusing on Yugyeom in front of him.  
His heart ached for the younger, with all that had happened to him in such a short time, that his father had taken two of their most precious members, that Bambam couldn't give him the comfort he so desperately needed, that he couldn't take him in his arms and kiss all his troubles away.  
Oh, Yugyeom...  
Bambam ran a hand through his hair, sighing.  
And that was when he heard the shout.  
\----------  
Youngjae fell to the ground, defeated.  
Jinyoung tugged weakly at his arm. "C'mon, we've got to move."  
 Youngjae tugged his arm away with his remaining strength. "I need...sleep..."  
Jinyoung sighed. "So do I, but we need to keep moving."  
Youngjae whined. "Why can't we sleep there just for the night and get our sleep back?"  
Jinyoung followed his trembling finger to a deserted alley between two houses that looked moderately sheltered.  
He sighed. "Well, I guess."  
Youngjae smiled as brightly as he could towards Jinyoung. "Thank you!"  
Jinyoung grunted.  
They managed to drag themselves into the opening of the alleyway, but neither got any further than that because they were both passed out, dead to the world.  
\--------  
Both Yugyeom and Bambam jolted at Jaebum's sudden outburst.  
"What? What?" Yugyeom said, trembling.  
Jaebum pointed. "Look there."  
Yugyeom did, and as if by a miracle, there was a heap of clothes and skin crumbled in the entranceway of the alley.  
"Is that them?" Yugyeom turned to Jaebum, eyes shining with hope.  
"Let's go see."  
They all jumped out of the van, Jaebum sprinting towards the pile and Bambam and Yugyeom following close behind him.  
"Look." Yugyeom hissed to Bambam.  
Bambam followed his gaze, and he finally saw the trail of blood.  
His vision turned red at the edges with anger, but he forced it down and stumbled over to where Jaebum was kneeling.  
And there was Jinyoung's pale face staring up at them.  
He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized the other person must be Youngjae.  
"Are-are they alive?" Yugyeom asked Jaebum, voice trembling.  
Jaebum nodded. "Just barely."  
Yugyeom breathed a sigh of pure relief. "Thank god."  
Jaebum looked up at the duo. "You two carry Jinyoung, I'll get Youngjae. We have to get them home."  
Yugyeom nodded mutely.  
He took Jinyoung's legs and Bambam lifted his torso.  
Jaebum picked Youngjae up as gently as possible and cradled him to his chest as if he were a newborn baby.  
All together, they placed the two next to where Bambam would sit so he could watch them while Jaebum was driving.  
They made sure that the two were comfortable before getting in their spots.  
Bambam carressed their heads in turn, then sighed and faced forwards.  
The way home was somber, broken only by the wheezing of Youngjae and the rustling when Jinyoing shifted around.  
When they arrived home, they worked in silence except to deliberate who's room they should be placed in until they woke up.  
They decided on Jinyoung's room because it was the wider room, and he had a double bed, so both could sleep on it.  
Jaebum didn't leave the room once they put them there and Yugyeom and Bambam left him there, explaining to Mark and Jackson what happened.   
Mark couldn't believe he slept through all of that. Bambam was trying to stop Jackson from crying since it could wake them up.  
And the next they know is that Jaebum screamed so loud Yugyeom thought his dad came.  
\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't attack me  
> Plz  
> I'm innocent  
> I'M SO SORRY THIS WASN'T UP YESTERDAY   
> WW left me to write the rest and I write two or three paragraphs  
> Hire me to be your co-author now and you'll get work done 0.0000000000001% faster!   
> I hope y'all like this, nevertheless, and ignore my shi- bad grammar!   
> There's children watching I'm sorry  
> Also kinda cliffhanger  
> Bye~  
> Have a very good moon/sun  
> Especially if you love MAMAMOOOOOOOOOOO  
> P.S  
> I know Trauma is not a GOT7 song but its Youngjae so yeah  
> Oops  
> I just spoiled that the chatitle GOT7 song titled  
> Well  
> If you noticed, have a heart <3


	13. Chapter 12- Feelin' Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated on here in years help

"They're awake!" Bambam exclaimed as soon as they all stepped inside Jinyoung's room.  
Jaebum was silently crying, hugging Jinyoung tight.  
Youngjae seemed to be confused about what was happening.  
After Jaebum was done with Jinyoung, he walked over to Youngjae and hugged him with the same protectiveness and placing butterfly kissed all over his head and face. Jackson was there by Youngjae's side while Mark and Yugyeom were at Jinyoung's.  
Bambam cleared his throat and everyone looked at him standing by Yugyeom's side.  
"Shouldn't we give them some space?"  
When everyone else comprehended what Bambam said and moved away from the two, their crying faces were revealed.  
"W-We thought we wouldn't see you guys e-ever again..." Jinyoung barely said, breaking into tears once again as both him and Youngjae sobbed.  
Mark held onto Jinyoung while Jaebum did the same with Youngjae, and they cried on their chests.  
Yugyeom felt completely bad. He knew this was all his fault.  
"Can you guys tell us what happened?" Jackson asked carefully, everyone looking at him immediately  
\---------  
By the time Jinyoung finished telling them what happened, since Youngjae was barely able to speak, all the other members were raging.  
Especially Jaebum and Yugyeom.  
Yugyeom was raging even more when he realized his father's broken the rule him and Yugyeom had, completely ignoring his own words, and hurting the two members that meant the most to Jaebum.  
They meant a lot to all of them.  
'You said I had a week, asshole.' Yugyeom thought to himself.  
\---------  
Meanwhile, a man walked inside the dark room with his wife, both with very unhappy expressions on their faces.   
"Where the hell did they go?!" Mr. Kim growled.  
His wife smirked, putting both hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll get them...you know no matter what, our son always had a soft spot for me." she said, whispering the last part.  
Her husband scoffed and faced her, "Yugyeom probably doesn't have a spot for either one of us...but he does for his friends." she corrected.  
"And now what?" he asked.  
"We do some more of the kidnapping business...only this time, let's throw the bait for the fish."  
"Let's bring them to us."  
The couple smirked at each other.  
\---------  
Jaebum just got so angry he broke a chair, and all anyone else (other then Jinyoung and Youngjae since retelling what happened seemed to trigger something inside them that made them extremely sensitive, which was a huge part of why Bambam almost died right now) could do is watch him throw a tantrum in absolute silence.  
Youngjae didn't want him to touch him anymore. He was too traumatized. Jinyoung couldn't even speak properly at this point, since he was also breaking down because of a mixture of fear, anger, and pain.  
And Jaebum couldn't help. All he could do is watch his two closest members and then cry like a baby instead of making them feel better.  
And the members honestly didn't feel any better. How were they supposed to?  
After trying to comfort them, and helplessly failing, Bambam walked out Jinyoung's room and announced something that they all knew was gonna make things either ten times better or ten times worse.  
"We should tell manager-nim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> It's the very stressed coauthor with no inspiration and who's unable to take a break as to not disappoint all the readers and original author and that probably failed at writing accurate people who are traumatized  
> What's your name?  
> Is your name the person who will correct every single grammatical mistake I did in that first paragraph?  
> Great! Because CALL 911  
> I'm just kidding. Of course I'll write for everyone and not complain (sniffles) no one cares in the first place  
> WHY WOULD THEY?   
> To put aside my crippling depression feelings, let's talk about your opinion on this chspter  
> Does the title have ANYTHING to do with the chapter?   
> NO!   
> Is it useful?  
> NO!   
> Is this chapter even good?   
> NO! YOU SUCK, DON'T YOU GET IT?  
> great thanks bye  
> strong power thank you


	14. Chapter 13 - See the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2young really needs comfort, ok?

WARNING: there's suicidal thoughts and mentions of trauma (more serious than before) in this chapter. Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable or if it triggers you.  
\------------  
"Why are you even still alive?"  
"You should've been killed."  
"He should've stabbed you to death."  
"He should've burned you to death."  
"Don't you understand how useless you are?"  
"You could've helped Youngjae."  
"But you just sat there and cried like a baby."  
"Great job trying to help."  
"Why don't you do this group—or even the world—a favor and just kill yourself?"  
"Don't say you can't. No one will miss you anyway."  
"Youngjae probably thinks you're useless too anyway."  
"He thinks you enjoyed the show."  
"After all, if you didn't, why would you just sit there?"  
"You can't change his mind now."  
"He hates you."  
"He f**king hates you."  
"Because you're useless to him."  
Jinyoung shot up from his bed and looked at his surroundings. He saw Youngjae sleeping next to him, shaking and crying in his sleep.   
Jinyoung just watched him with tired eyes. He didn't even blink, but he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't care. That voice inside his head was probably right.  
Jinyoung is useless.  
He wanted to wake Youngjae up from his nightmare after he realized what it could be about (it was probably about Mr. Kim), but he figured he'd rather be in hell than see Jinyoung's face.   
He didn't realize that it was impossible for Youngjae to feel such a feeling towards him or never want to see him again. His thoughts were just eating him alive.  
The thought of ending his own life was still dancing around his brain, and at this point, he strongly considered it.  
He looked at Youngjae one more time with pain in his eyes. Said boy was still shaking and he was even screaming at this point. Or at least that's what Jinyoung thought he heard.  
Reaching out for the bottle of sleeping pills on his bedside table, he gave it a considering look before slightly twisting the cap.  
He wondered of it'll kill him fast enough, opening it a little more.  
By the time he completely opened it, Youngjae was staring at him, sitting right next to him.  
Jinyoung looked at him.  
"What are you doing?" Youngjae intended to say.  
All Jinyoung heard was "Hurry up and do it."  
He smiled at Youngjae sadly, then looked back at the pills.   
He poured almost the entire bottle out.  
Youngjae asked him the same question, but again, Jinyoung heard something entirely different.  
"What's taking you so damn long?" Youngjae's voice yelled in his mind.  
He shoved the pills in his mouth and, at that moment, Youngjae began making him spit them out.  
Youngjae was screaming at him, asking him all kinds of worried questions and Jinyoung realized something.  
He messed up. He didn't want this. Youngjae didn't look like he wanted it either.  
He regretted it.  
And the bottle rolled out of his hands when Youngjae began shaking him, not giving up on trying to make him spit them out.  
Right then, Jaebum walked in the room and asked them what was wrong, his eyes immediately widening when he saw Jinyoung's pale, almost lifeless face.  
He too panicked and called the emergency number. Or their manager. Jinyoung couldn't tell.  
All he could tell is that he was soon being carried, and then everything turned black.  
\------------------  
Jinyoung woke up in a hospital bed.   
He looked around him, but there was no one by him except for Youngjae sleeping on his own bed in peace.  
He was bandaged in the places he was bleeding from.  
Jinyoung only had his neck, arm, and hip bandaged.  
He touched his head, but all he felt was his silky, black hair.  
He thought it was all just a dream, but seeing all these equipment on him and Youngjae made him realize that yes, this is reality.  
And that meant he did try to kill himself, and he wasn't sure if he was happy that he was still alive.  
Suddenly, the door opened and Jinyoung pretended to be asleep. A man in a white lab coat and a blue shirt underneath came in, a man who really looked like Jaebum tailing behind him.  
"He should be awake by now." The man in the coat said.  
The other man looked worried, but he nodded his head anyway. He sat right next to Jinyoung and moved his bangs that slightly covered his eyes.  
Jinyoung pretended to wake up and smile to the best of his ability. The Jaebum lookalike, who was now clearer and definitely Jaebum, gasped.   
"He woke up!" he exclaimed, only to be shushed by the other man, who was probably the doctor.  
"How are you, Jinyoung?" the doctor asked with a smile. Jinyoung muttered an "OK...I guess."  
The doctor was still smiling, "Are you better than you were before?"  
Jinyoung nodded.  
"Do you still feel pain?"  
Jinyoung paused, then nodded again.  
This time, the doctor began noting things down.  
"Alright...we'll leave you recover on your own now-"  
"Can Jaebum stay with me?" Jinyoung asked in a slightly hoarse voice.  
The doctor stopped in his tracks, "It'll be better if you rest-"  
"Please?" he asked again, holding his best friend's hand.  
The doctor sighed. He then nodded and walked out the room, telling Jaebum he had a few minutes.   
"What's wrong, Jinyoung?" Jaebum asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.  
Jinyoung figured it was because he was worried. Or because Youngjae was asleep.  
"I felt like I could've protected him." Jinyoung whispered, his voice breaking.  
"Jinyoung-"  
"I felt like I just sat there and cried my eyes out instead of doing something more helpful...I could've tried tripping the man or stopping him...I could've helped Youngjae...screaming wouldn't help him at all...I don't know how I thought that would help."  
"Jinyoung please-"  
"You should've let me die! I can't live my life knowing I was the reason we got kidnapped, or I was the helpless one who watched him get raped, or that I was the one who-"  
"Jinyoung, listen." Jaebum said, stopping Jinyoung from raising his voice any further and waking Youngjae. After a minute, he pulled Jinyoung into a hug that hid his crying face in his chest.  
"You are nowhere near the reason of what happened." Jaebum said, patting his back softly, "It's not your fault and it's unfair if you say so. You're not doing anyone any good by beating yourself up. Could you please listen to what I'm saying and don't go around hurting yourself afterwards?"  
Jinyoung sobbed, "But-"  
"I don't wanna hear it." Jaebum paused, "If you're about to tell me it's your fault again, then I don't wanna hear it. It's no body's fault, and I'm not going to let anyone say it is. Not you, not Yugyeom, and not any other member. Got it?"  
Jinyoung could do nothing but agree.  
Soon, the doctor came in to tell them time was up, and Jaebum placed a kiss on Youngjae's forehead after hugging Jinyoung one last time and left.  
Jinyoung stared at Youngjae's shifting body.  
When he woke up and stared right at Jinyoung, the latter found himself smiling tiredly, and Youngjae tried his best to return one of his own.  
Youngjae slowly got up and pushed Jinyoung aside, lying down next to him and snuggling close to him for comfort.  
"Don't blame yourself." Youngjae said softly before falling asleep again.  
Jinyoung found himself falling asleep as well, his chin resting on Youngjae's head.   
Jaebum smiled at the scene before him and quietly closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, we're not changing this to 2young or some crap, the kid just needed comfort  
> And angel Youngjae gave him the comfort  
> I feel like I have nothing else to say other than complain and be depressed, so I'll hope you enjoyed this chapter   
> Comment your thoughts about it and if you think anything should be changed  
> Until the next chapter, bye~  
> (Man I miss saying that) 


	15. Chapter 14 - Let Me (Go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go looking for Yugyeom's parents but his parents find them instead.

Jaebum walks out and immediately walked over to their manager.  
"Manager-nim, we're going to go find that bastard." Jaebum said and began walking walking away before the manager held him back.  
"You are not going anywhere, it's too dangerous. How do you know that Yugyeom's dad isn't still out there?" the manager said in a harsh whisper and Jaebum ripped his hands out of his grip.  
"I know he's out there, I'm trying to find him. And you're not gonna stop me." he paused, "Besides, he doesn't count as Yugyeom's dad, or even human for the matter."  
The manager sighed, "He's still biologically related to him. We can't let the fans know that Yugyeom's biological parents are criminals. Do you know how bad the group's reputation will become?"  
Jaebum scoffed, "So this is about the group's reputation? You just want me to ignore everything?"  
The manager sighed, "Jaebum-"  
"No, no, no, you let me speak." he narrowed his eyes at the manager and walked closer to him, pointing at his own chest, "If you think that I'm going to ignore that this man just kidnapped and tortured my members, then you must be some kind of crazy guy."  
"Jaebum, listen-"  
"You always tell me to do my best to help my members all the time, and you yell at me when I don't, apparently, and you scold me for not doing my best as a leader, well," he threw his hands up, "I don't know what to tell you! I'm really trying to help right now. In fact, I don't even care what you say to me. You can yell at me all you want later, heck, you can even fire me, but I will not let some guy ruin my friends' lives."  
The manager stared at Jaebum's disappearing figure without another word or attempt to stop him.  
When Jaebum walked outside of the hospital and into the parking lot, he found Yugyeom and BamBam patiently waiting for him.  
"You can't-"  
"These are my supposed parents you're looking for, so there's no way you're going without me." Yugyeom cut Jaebum off, knowing very well he'll try to stop him from coming.  
Both Jaebum and Yugyeom looked at BamBam at the same time, who was already opening the car door and getting inside.  
Yugyeom sighed, "That one insisted."  
Jaebum found himself sighing as well, "Alright, let's get in."  
\---  
"You know where the hospital is, right?" Mrs. Kim asked the man in black, and he nodded, continuing his task of putting in the guns.  
"I know my son," she chuckled, "by now, he'll be with his friends, looking for us and trying to be a hero. How pathetic of him to let anyone else influence him like that."  
Mr. Kim came from behind her, standing next to her, and he scoffed.  
"He thinks this is a kid's movie. You resucue the people and you get the girl."  
Mrs. Kim nodded, "Except it's not really a girl in this case, is it?"  
Mr. Kim snorted.  
The guy closed the trunk and more dressed like him hopped into the van, "Do you want them dead or alive?"  
Mrs. Kim shook her head, "Oh no, no." she paused and walked closer to the guy, "I want to scold my son a little."  
She smirked, "I haven't been around long enough to teach my son some manners."  
\---  
"Come on...come on...oh fuck." Jaebum hit his head on the car's horn when he tried starting it over and over, but nothing happened.  
"Maybe it's out of gas? One of us can run to the station." BamBam suggested, leaning to the front.  
"I'll do it." Yugyeom said, already opening the door.  
"No, God knows if your dad is out there and we're not risking anything." Jaebum said. Yugyeom stared at him, then closed his door.  
Jaebum nodded, then sighed, "I'll be back in fifteen. Stay here." he said before walking out.  
Yugyeom and BamBam sat there in awkward silence, until BamBam put a hand on Yugyeom's shoulder.  
"Hey, are you OK?"  
Yugyeom nodded. "I guess.."  
He looked around the empty car. "I just hope JB gets back soon."  
Bambam hummed in agreement.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before BamBam decided to break the silence.  
"Yugyeom, I have something I want to tell you."  
 Yugyeom looked back at BamBam, "Yes?"  
BamBam looked down for a minute, breathing in deeply, then looked back at Yugyeom.  
"Yugyeom, I-"  
Suddenly, a group of men in black suitsand masks broke into the car and held guns to Yugyeom and BamBam's heads.  
"Make one noise and I'll blow your heads up!" the guy who was at the wheel said in an aggressive whisper.  
BamBam was panicking, "Wait, where are you-"  
The guy who was next to BamBam hit his head hard with a gun and BamBam fainted.  
Yugyeom wanted to yell, but the guy at the wheel placed a piece of white, dirty cloth on his mouth and nose and Yugyeom found himself falling asleep.  
That was the last thing he was able to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you update a week later  
> Ha  
> Ha  
> Ha  
> World's best authors   
> Plz dont hate us  
> We were just busy with life stuff  
> And stuff stuff  
> With stuff  
> And stuff  
> ...stuff  
> But at least meh Fluffy Kitty iz here  
> Yas binch yas   
> I hope you like me and this chapter and story though  
> That would be nice  
> And sorry for updating late   
> Please remain supporting us though   
> Bye~  
> Me wob u~


	16. Chapter 15 - If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens  
> Um  
> Pray for JB  
> Yugyeom is in shock  
> They all need therapy I think

The world was incased in inky blackness.  
There was nothing, no sound, no feeling. It was like nothing Yugyeom had ever experianced.  
He swam, aimlessly in the nothing, soaking it in until he felt he was drowning.  
He realized there was nothing to tie him to reality, no light, nothing to pull him back up. There was falling sensation in his guts suddenly, and despite his efforts, he tried to climb back up, swim back up, but he didn't know which way was up.  
And then a voice floated through, and Yugyeom grabbed on like it was a lifelime, anchoring himself and dragging himself back.  
He still felt as if he were floating, his spirit hovering above his body.  
Suddenly, a flash of anxiety raced through him.  
'Did I die?'  
And then everything was spinning, and he could feel cold stone against his back, taste the rancid stench of air of his lips.  
Not wanting to wake up quite yet, he realeased himself and floated again.  
\--------------  
Yugyeom had no idea how much time he spent in his coma-like state, but when he came out, it was with heavy regret.  
But there was a metal pole poking him in the side and there was no way he could ignore it.  
So he opened his eyes to find Mr. Kim sneering at him, Mrs. Kim holding a sheet of paper in her hand, and Bambam stirring next to him.  
Yugyeom felt that out of all objects in the room at the moment, the paper was the most important.  
But there was something else.  
His power was gone.  
There was no humming in his throat, no knob in his mind.  
And that was what scared him the most.  
"Hello, boys." Mrs Kim spoke first. Her voice still had that creeping, slitherthy, sinister tone and it just made Yugyeom more uncomfortable.  
She stalked up to Yugyeom and waved the paper in his face. "Yugyeommie, this is the contract you will sign. Once you do, you are bound to us." She leaned forward and hissed out the last word.  
"Forever."  
Yugyeom met her gaze steadily. "As I have said before, I will not listen to you, nor will I ever trust you again."  
"Too bad." She murmured. Stalking to the table in the back of the room, she placed the paper on the table, and drumming her fingernails, she hummed. "It will be here until the day comes where you inevitably sign."  
Her job done for the day, she pranced out of the room.  
And now, Mr. Kim stepped forward and seized Yugyeom's chin. "I was expecting this.... too bad you continue to meet my expectations."  
With a wrench,  he threw Yugyeom's head to the side and a cracking sound reverbrated around the room.  
He stepped forward and placed his foot on Yugyeom's side.  
"You. Will. Give. In."  
His foot ground down on Yugyeom's side, and then all he knew was pain.  
\------------------  
I will not continue the part of the story in detail, because sometimes, words do no justice, nor do I wish to share what happened in that hellhole of a shack, because nobody deserves to bear that knowledge.  
The next week, I will say, was hell for Yugyeom.  
Sometimes, they would single him out and beat him until breathing was a struggle.  
Other times, they would take Bambam, and beat him.  
Yugyeom was forced to listen to his screams, until they faded into silence, and the silence was always the worst.  
They stripped them of their clothes, keeping them chained to the floor until the next beating.  
Still the worst part was that there was no power for Yugyeom still.  
He found himself drifting more, at will.  
He found a way to seperate himself from his body, even during beatings.  
It was the only way he stayed sane.  
In turn, he started ignoring meals.  
He got to the point where he reufused to eat or drink, and that was where everything became weirder.  
Mr. Kim would beat him if he didn't eat or drink, and basically force him to eat.  
It was around then Yugyeom finally had a moment of clarity, in between beatings.  
They were putting something in his food.  
And after a few days of not eating, Yugyeom felt much worse and barely able to stay on his feet.  
But, it was back.  
The humming was back.  
Here, he found the strength to stay alive until it was time.  
And here, I will now resume.  
\-------------------------  
Yugyeom knew he had little time.  
His strength was fading away and his stomach was past the point of pain at this point.  
He knew that it had to be soon, had to, but he couldn't find the strength to even lift his head.  
And then, he remembered that it wasn't just his life on the line here, Bambam was here, Bambam was alive, Bambam was worth living for, Bambam deserved to have a life and not just die because of Yugyeom.  
Yugyeom wanted to tell him, at least, before they died, that yes, he loved him, had always loved him, and always would.  
So he sat up straight, and started to prepare himself for what was to come.  
Oh, what was to come....  
\------------  
JB had never been this distraught before.  
He refused to eat, to drink, and not even Youngjae could liven him up at this point.  
He was in the hospital anyways.  
He lied in a ball, curled up, constantly berating himself, barely even noticing when the room shivered.  
He hauled himself upright however, and his eyes caught upon the floor, where he stared for what seemed like forever, until he unteaadily got to his feet and tottered out of the room, heading to the kitchen to get himself a proper meal and a shitload of coffee.  
Back in his bedroom, metal glistened in the dim light.  
Tnite. B there. Need hlp. -Y  
\-----------  
Yugyeom was scared out of his mind.  
He didn't even know if JB would be there, if he had given him ample time, if it had actually worked.  
He had to believe though, and move on to the next part of his plan, because it was this that he needed to try, see if it worked, because he knew he could not survive this without energy, but had no way of getting any.  
Except.  
Maybe...  
\----------  
JB swept past a stunned Mark, ignoring him and rushing to his room, ignoring the message on the floor in favor of throwing on his clothes.  
He splashed his face with cold water, feeling the effects of the coffee start to kick in.  
And then he was in motion, banging on Mark and Jackson's room to get them out, grabbing his car keys and anything that could be used as a weapon, because at this point he was past peaceful resolutions, and apparently so was Yugyeom.  
He made sure Mark and Jackson were dressed appropriately, showed them the message on his floor, tossed them an apple and let them choose an weapon of their choice.  
It wasn't long until he was in the car and speeding towards where Jinyoung and Youngjae had described the shack to be, and prayed Mr. Kim had been stupid enough not to move.  
Hang in there, guys...   
\------------  
Yugyeom felt like he was floating.  
 Little prinpricks of light were all around him, filling him up, and he could feel it working, hope drowning his thoughts, and he hoped he was not going insane, because he could feel the energy, and it was there, tangible, almost touchable, tasteable.  
It was filling him, buoying him up, until he couldn't bear it any longer and opened his eyes with a gasp.  
The room didn't look any different, but suddenly, Yugyeom knew he could do this, he was sure of it.  
And even when he let go of the feeling, the feeling didn't let go of him, and he knew that it would stay with him until this was over.  
So he settled back.  
Waiting.  
\------------  
JB knew he was there without needing any confirmation.  
There were pieces of metal and jewels scattered around the place, plus a good amount of shimmering dust.  
So he parked, and waited for the sign that he knew would be there.  
\-------  
It seemed like forever and yet such short of  a time when Yugyeom's parents walked in.  
They flicked on the lights, and Yugyeom surveyed them with a careless look on his face.  
And before they got a chance to speak, Yugyeom finally set his plan in motion.  
He took control of the situation in his head, feeling the chains; the metal chains.  
As if they were a living object, he impressed his will onto them, and like a snake obeying it's master, they slithered off Yugyeom's wrists and feet, clanking to the floor like living things.  
Shakily, he got to his feet.  
Mr. Kim hesitated, not sure what he should be doing, but then he charged forward, reaching for Yugyeom's throat with outstretched hands.  
But not listening to his rant, Yugyeom finally, finally, summoned his power, and let it take over him, faintly aware of Bambam scrambling backwards, free from his chains at last, and Mrs. Kim staring in horror, backing towards the table, groping for one of the tools there.  
And then JB was there, and so was Mark and Jackson, and Jackson was helping Bambam to his feet and escorting him outside and Mark and Jaebum were guarding the door.  
He could feel all the metal around him, in the earth, and making sure to exclude everything and anything on the surface, he pulled gently, selecting from certain places as to not collapse anything.  
He could feel the warmth, and everything felt right.   
Yugyeom felt his arm moving, aware of what he was doing, what he intended to do.  
With no remorse, no regret, he pointed at the monster who dared to call her his mother.  
Something streaked through the air, colliding with her head, and not stopping, going straight theough her head.  
She went white, and slowly crumbled to the floor, eyes staring upwards, blood spilling from her forehead.  
JB and Mark grimanced and averted their eyes.  
Mr. Kim went pasty and for a second, Yugyeom thought he would give up, that he would surrender.  
But suddenly, he was there, was attacking, nails scratching at Yugyeom's face, hitting and punching him.  
Mark and JB rushed forward, but Mr. Kim whipped around, and punched Mark's head, hard.  
He fell backwards, head colliding with the ground with a sickly cracking sound.  
JB screamed, and immediately picked Mark up as gently as he could and ran outside.  
They both watched them leave, Mr. Kim with a look of sick pleasure on his face.  
While he was distracted, Yugyeom lunged forward, grabbing onto his neck and hooking a leg around his, forcing him to step backwards so he fell.  
Yugyeom faced Mr. Kim, lying on the floor, eyes burning with rage and fists aching for contact.   
"It's time to die, bitch."  
And he launched himself forward, kicking and swinging, using metal and sharp crystals to pummel the man in front of him.  
He knew he could kill him, right here and right now, but some part of him wanted to drag it out a little, let him feel a taste of the pain he had caused Yugyeom.  
A slash on his head, a cut on his leg, a wound in his stomach....  
Finally, he stepped back, satisfied.  
Mr. Kim wasn't dead, oh no, but he was beaten down, gasping for air, for life.  
Yugyeom took no pleasure in doing this, but he wanted his revenge, for Jinyoung and Youngjae, for Bambam, for JB and Mark and Jackson.  
And finally, he took all the gold he could find, that he had pulled from the deepest corners of the earth, and he heated it with impossible temperatures, until it was glowing red-hot and it was all ready.  
And in a great mass of molten liquid, Yugyeom floated it over to Mr. Kim.  
Brown eyes met brown eyes, and one pair begged silently for mercy, but the others were unweilding.  
And he released it.  
The liquid poured over Mr. Kim, burning his flesh and baking him like he was in an oven.  
It was done.  
It was over.  
The battle was won.  
Yugyeom turned his back slowly on the screams that were slowly dieing away already.  
The door opened, and Yugyeom stepped out, breathing in the cool night air for the first time in days.  
Facing the horizion glittering with stars scattered over the black expanse like diamonds over black ink, he took a deep breath, finally feeling himself start shaking as it all sunk in.  
\-----------  
JB's phone started buzzing in his pocket.  
He almost ignored it, but on second thought he pulled it out.  
The caller ID read Hospital.  
He stifled a flash of anxiety, and quickly picked up.  
"Hello, is this Im Jaebum?" a female voice said as soon as he accepted.  
JB nodded, then remembered they couldn't see him.  
"Yeah," he said quickly.  
"You are the emergency contact for Choi Youngjae, right?"  
"Yes."  
'What's going on?' he wondered, repressing the panic threatening to rise up.  
"Approximately five minutes ago, Choi Youngjae stopped breathing. We rushed him to surgery, but... it isn't looking good, sir. I'm very sorry. I'll call you back soon when we get an update."  
A click, and she was gone.  
JB slowly took his phone away from his ear and stared at it.  
Suddenly, his arm jerked, throwing the phone on the floor, but he didn't care.  
He was screaming, screaming, sobbing, shouting.  
'This can't be happening... this can't be happening... first Mark and now Youngjae...'  
The others were running over, and Jackson was hugging JB, but it wasn't the same, he wasn't Youngjae.  
"What happened?! Hyung! Look at me!"  
He obeyed, meeting Yugyeom's gaze.  
"Youngjae... he's dead. He stopped breathing."  
He felt Jackson jerk behind him, heard Bambam choke, beginning to start crying, saw Yugyeom stumble.  
"We need to get Mark to the hospital anyways.."  
JB nodded mutely.  
"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh  
> Heh  
> heh  
> .............................  
> I'M SORRY OK  
> I know it's been freaking LONGGG  
> This was gonna be two chapters but FK convinced me to split it  
> This would have been up like two hours ago if is wasn't for StUpID WATTPAD  
> Long story but I had to update from chap 12 and it wouldn't let me copy and paste  
> I had to it on my phone  
> Fml  
> ANYways  
> I love you guys so much really  
> Thanks for sticking with me and FK and the horrible rollercoaster this has been  
> Next chapter is last ;-;  
> See you then and I hope you enjoyed this!!  
> -WW


	17. Chapter 16 - My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's the finALE I WANT DEATHHH  
> Seriously though I'm crying

The drive was thick with tension, JB gritting his teeth and trying not to cry, feeling the tears coursing down his face anyways.

He could almost feel the presence of Mark's innate form, of Jackson and Yugyeom and Bambam.

JB sped through the streets as fast as he dared, rigid with built-up tension.

The hospital parking lot was almost empty, with a few cars, shining dull under the moonlight, parked in scattered spaces.

Jaebum maneuvered the car to the space closest to the doors.

Shutting the car off, he opened the door and then slammed it.

The maknaes were already maneuvering Mark out, onto Jackson's back, making sure he didn't slip.

And then they were walking as fast as they could, bursting into the ER.

The half-asleep looking nurse at the front desk asked for Jaebum's identification, and then she called in some help and they took Mark, rushing him off to wherever.

Meanwhile, there was a frazzled looking doctor making his way over to them, focusing on JB.

"You're here for Youngjae, right?" He asked.

JB nodded, not trusting his voice anymore.

The doctor gave him a sympathetic smile and beckoned Jaebum to follow.

At this point, Bambam was supporting Yugyeom, Jackson was supporting Bambam, and Jaebum was about to collapse himself, but he had to see Youngjae, so he waved at them to sit, Jackson rushing off anyways to god-knows where.

The doctor let them into one of the generic hospital type rooms where everything is sterile and white and smells too much like bleach.

But Youngjae was there, Youngjae was lying on the bed, and the machine said his heart was still beating, beeping steadily.

He turned to the doctor, wobbling slightly.

He smiled at him and said, "We were able to restart his heart, Youngjae is on his way to recovery and will be fine."

And the floodgates were opened again, and he was crying against Youngjae's hair, squeezing his hand, the night finally crashing down on him in a wave of shock.

JB was shaking, sobbing, and he knew he looked ugly, but he couldn't stop, refused to stop.

The doctor had left, leaving just the him with Youngjae.

Jaebum had no idea how much time had passed.

Minutes seemed meaningless on the midst of the beeping and trilling of machines.

He held Youngjae's hand, taking comfort in the steady pulse of light against his palm.

He looked peaceful, swallowed up by the sterile white blankets and pillows around him.

Jaebum could have sat there forever, watching him, but he also couldn't have.

Because, come hell or high water, he had made up his mind.

He had to tell Youngjae.

It wasn't that he had a gut feeling or something.

Staring death in the face, experiencing the pain of losing this person so dear to him, it wasn't a choice.

It was a necessity.

Because if Jaebum ever lost Youngjae without telling him, he knew it would hurt him more than he could imagine.

He was nervous, because he didn't know what would happen, but he knew that for minutes he had lost him, and that terrified him.

Jaebum knew that it was hours past visting time, almost three in the morning, and they were being cut a break.

He would like to believe it wasn't because of their status as idols, but he knew how things worked in the industry and even though they often weren't ethical, they were helpful, and Jaebum grudgingly accepted that.

At Youngjae's bedside, holding his hand, hoping that Mark would be ok, and that Jinyoung would recover and Youngjae would wake up, that Yugyeom and Bambam would recover emotionally, that Jackson wouldn't break down from the residue stress and the guilt as Jaebum felt like doing, because it had all affected them hard and he couldn't help but wonder what Yugyeom had gone through in his childhood.

He also wondered, in the back of his mind, where the others were, but before he could think about getting them, Youngjae's eyelids fluttered.

Jaebum's heart lept, and ignoring the spirals his stomach was intent on doing, he leaned forward and squeezed Youngjae's hand, hoping he hadn't imagined the slight motion.

Youngjae groaned, his head turning slightly, eyes trying to open and slipping closed several times before they focused on Jaebum.

He opened his lips, trying to speak, eyes flickering over Jaebum's face, taking in his features as if for the first time.

Jaebum's eyes never left his, as if trying to unconsciously to make sure he was truly there.

"Hyung?"

His voice cracked there, aware of how broken he sounded, how vulnerable.

"What happened?"

He saw Jaebum's eyes fill up with tears, noted the tear tracks already on his face.

"Youngjae, you died."

His mouth opened, gaping at their leader, the one who was always there for them, who had gotten them through many mishaps and accidents and rough patches, helped them through so many fights, was the one who knew where to exert authority and how much, the one who was the strong figure in the group, who had Youngjae had never once seen give up or start crying, even when his back had caused him to have to take a leave for awhile, when all had seemed hopeless, here now with as close to broken as he could get, gazing at Youngjae with a lost look on his face.

Jaebum couldn't stop the words flowing out of his mouth, senseless words flowing out with no filter, and then he said it.

"Youngjae, oh Youngjae-yah, why was is you who had to go through this? Of course the one I loved, out of all the members, would have died, and when they told me, I felt at that moment what it was like, to have your heart ripped out of your chest and walked all over."

Jaebum saw Youngjae looking at like he was the one who had ripped out his heart, but he couldn't stop, couldn't stop, and even when he ran dry of words, he couldn't stop the tears.

They were falling out of his eyes with no control, and he finally realized what he said.

The panic was setting in, as he stared at Youngjae.

And then he did something Jaebum had never expected, that he had never even allowed himself to think about, because in what universe would Youngjae kiss Jaebum?

But he was there, lips against lips, and unlike all the stories Jaebum had read, Youngjae didn't taste like cherries or cake.

He tasted like home, like Youngjae should.

And, for Jaebum, that was enough and more.

\-----------

Yugyeom and Bambam were alone.

Sure, they had been alone in the shack for what had seemed like years, but it was different.

And they had nothing to say.

What Yugyeom had almost told Bambam before, in the van, hovered between them, and with each second neither of them spoke, the knot in Yugyeom's throat tightened.

It wad Bambam who broke the silence, and speaking in a scared way unlike the persona most fans saw, Yugyeom had seen enough to recognize as sincere, he said, "Hey Yugyeommie. I know you're my best friend..."

Yugyeom wanted to be so much more, and the lump got heavier.

"...but I wanted to tell you. I've always wanted to make a love confession unique, but everyone else seems to already have taken that idea. And with taking our current situation in mind, none of us are fit for a big confession. But, I-"

His voice faltered, but at seeing the look in Yugyeom's face, the heartbreaking hope spreading like paint on a canvas, and Bambam was the artist, he continued.

"I hope my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, because in the van, when you were going to tell me something..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I hope I'm not reading this wrong, but Yugyeom, I really really like you, hell, maybe verging on love, and seeing what happened to Youngjae and Jaebum made me even more scared to lose you than before."

Yugyeom wanted to jump up and run around screaming, but he also didn't want to leave this moment ever, and staring Bambam in the eyes, he said, "We're both idiots. But at least we can be idiots in love together."

Bambam couldn't help chuckling, and he reached over to Yugyeom, rearranging them both on the uncomfortable hospital benches, so Yugyeom was nestled on Bambam's chest.

It wasn't long until sleep claimed them both.

\----------

The next few days were particularly painful, what with their fans being concerned, and Mark, Jinyoung, and Youngjae in the hospital, but Mark recovered well, and Jinyoung didn't take long to snap out of his mindset.

Youngjae said he felt healed as soon as he saw Jaebum, to which Jaebum had buried his head in Youngjae's neck and Jackson had made disgusted gagging noises at.

But when they were back at their dorm, things settled down to normal.

They all became used to the new change with the two couples, and assured their fans that they were ok, that only a minor accident had happened.

They hated lying to their fans, but it had to be done.

The comebacks flew by, as did the years, and they had a few fights, as they were bound to, but all together, they had never been happier.

Even when some had to go to the military, they waited, and by their 12th anniversary, they were much older, but still active and as close as ever.

They actively supported the LGBTQ+ community, having come out respectfully in three years and five.

Even though they never managed to shake off the memories, they all decided to let themselves benefit from it.

Because, they were seven, stronger than a family could ever be.

\---------

Bambam had never expected them to last this long.

As a group, they survived well past their expected expiration date.

And with Yugyeom... 

He'd thought it was a dream, that his crush, his best friend had loved him back.

When he was younger, he would say to himself that when he had a best friend, he would marry them.

It seemed like a childish joke, especially after.

But now, with a velvety box pressing against his leg, holding the key to their future, it didn't seem like so much of a joke anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> (WW)
> 
> I
> 
> What
> 
> What
> 
> How is this over
> 
> I'm gonna cry
> 
> It feels like I'm killing my own child
> 
> Wahhhh
> 
> I actually can't even
> 
> Help
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with us and our weird quirks and horrible updating schedule
> 
> Seriously, I love you all so much <3
> 
> Writing this has been my way to escape all the hate that's being directed at me right now, and so much of my emotion has gone into this
> 
> I'm waffleing on, aren't I?
> 
> Welp, I guess this is goodbye unless you decide to join me in my other stories
> 
> Saranghae and hwaiting~!!!
> 
> I really love you guys so much, seriously >w<
> 
> And here comes the infamous 
> 
> Warrior out!
> 
>  
> 
> A/N
> 
> (F_K)
> 
> Hiya guys!!
> 
> How are you??
> 
> I don't think you're doing fantastic because of that ending, but...something to make you feel better?
> 
> HAPPY ENDINGS!!
> 
> Thank you sooooo much for all the support you've given us especially during that time when I had to update alone because someone decided to take vacation and leave me
> 
> Yeah, I'm talking to you, "main author"
> 
> -_-
> 
> You guys actually dealt with my crappy writing!
> 
> You deserve a prize for that
> 
> And I'm truly going to miss yelling at WW to actually update
> 
> And writing this story of course
> 
> So long, guys
> 
> This has been fun
> 
> I really love you <3
> 
> Oh god I'm crying
> 
> OK before I get too emotional, lemme just say my famous goodbye
> 
> Goodbye~~
> 
> P.S (from WW)-
> 
> Shoutout to AnteChan on AFF!!
> 
> She's been so supportive of us both and has messaged me countless times showing her support and I'm so thankful to her, especially for brightening my day and motivating me to keep writing!! X3
> 
> Ante, you're an angel ^^
> 
> Saranghae~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> I'm back from my long hiatus, and I bring this fic with me X3  
> I will be doing this with Fluffy_Kittiez, so let's give her a warm welcome ^^  
> This will be a chaptered story, and as usual I have no estimate yet XD  
> So I hope you enjoy the ride *^*


End file.
